Prince Meets Princess
by starry-nights88
Summary: Asakura Yoh is heir to the Shaman King throne, before he can claim the throne he must marry one of three girls. [rewrite]
1. Every King Needs His Queen

Prince Meets Princess

Summary: Asakura Yoh is heir to the Shaman King throne, before he can claim the throne he must marry one of three girls. [rewrite]

****

Author's Notes: I've decided to rewrite this fic. The plot will be bigger and give time for more relationship development. And the final fight scene will be better!

****

Chapter One: Every King Needs His Queen

A tall handsome boy with short brown hair and orange head phones nervously paced outside of his parents chambers, having been called to see his father no more than five minutes ago.

His parents were Asakura Mikihisa and Asakura Kekio, who just so happened to be the Shamanic rulers of their small kingdom. That would make the boy pacing outside of their room, Asakura Yoh, crowned prince and heir to the Shaman King throne.

Asakura Yoh was not your normal prince, apart from being a shaman, he was lazy, easy going and hated to train above all else. But, most girls fell madly in love with the young Prince. He just had that aura about him, not to mention he was cute.

Yoh stopped pacing as the large doors slowly creak open and a maid walked out, " His Majesty will see you now." She said with a respectful bow before walking away.

Yoh nervously walked into the chambers of his parents, normally when ever he was called, he had done something. Skip training, fall asleep during lessons, or just leave and not show back up until well after dark.

"What's keeping you?" His father asked. His father was a very respectable person and just leader. Although you could never tell what the man was thinking due to the bird mask that hid his face. Each time Yoh would ask about it, his father would brush him off.

Yoh quickly walked in as maids pulled open curtains allowing the morning sun to stream through into the room. "Y-you called for me father?" Yoh asked.

His father nodded, "Hai...take a seat." He said indicating the chair that sat in front of the table he was sitting at drinking his morning tea with his wife.

Yoh nodded and quickly sat down, "Father whatever it was..." Yoh said in hopes of weaseling his way out of extra training, "...I didn't do it."

Kekio choked back a laugh as her husband spoke, "Guilty conscience?" He asked sweetly.

Yoh shook his head, "No...every time I'm called to see you I'm in some form of trouble." Yoh said simply, which was true.

Mikihisa chuckled, "No...no your not in trouble." He said with a small smile.

Yoh's face instantly brightened, "Then way did you call me?" He asked helping himself to a cup of tea.

Mikihisa sighed, as much as he fought against it, his mother, Asakura Kino, overruled him, "Your grandmother feels it is time for you to wed." He said.

Yoh choked on his tea, "N-nani?" He choked, "Father I just turned sixteen."

Mikihisa nodded, "I cannot defy what she says, she is after all one of the Asakura elders."

"There only two dear." Kekio pointed out. Mikihisa nodded to his wife, "That there are."

"How will I find a girl?" Yoh asked, to him it seemed impossible to just go out and find some girl, fall in love with her then marry her.

"Your grandmother has sent for three princesses from various parts of Japan." Mikihisa said.

"Do I know these girls?" Yoh asked.

"No...but you have three mouths in which to get to know them then pick your bride." Mikihisa said simply.

Yoh shook his head, first it was three girls, then it was three girls in three mouths...what's next, three kids in a year?

"But the lucky girl you pick to be your bride will move to the palace. The wedding will take place once you turn eighteen." Mikihisa said.

Yoh sighed, well, everything would work out on it's own. Someway...somehow.

Kekio smiled at her son. She had complete faith in her son, he'd find the perfect girl for him in his own time, "It will be ok." Kekio said gently.

"Yeah, but that's not the worse part." Mikihisa said.

Yoh looked up, "What is?" He asked, yup...three kids in one year...

"You must have your wife before you claim the throne." Mikihisa said.

Yoh shook his head, things just keep getting better and better.

Mikihisa smiled, "Every king needs his queen after all." He said.

----

Yoh walked slowly down the hall towards his room, everything that was said still buzzing in his head.

Three girls...Three mouths

Soon his life, at least for the next three mouths, would evolve around three girls, of whom he never meant. Out of those three, he'd choose the woman to spend the rest of his life with...was it possible...to fall in love...in three mouths?


	2. The Perfect Bride

Prince Meets Princess

Author's Note: I had some people wondering what the ¼ signs are. I, myself just found out, there when I use three periods, I'm not sure why it did that, it might have something to do with my formatting.

****

Chapter Two: The Perfect Bride.

Yoh sighed deeply as he pulled open his bedroom door. He had a lot to think about, and not a lot of time to think about it. Apparently the whole kingdom knew about the girls arriving, some of the nobles had nicknamed the girls, "the Brides." Yoh didn't know why, or how they found out, he guesses his parents told them.

Yoh walked to his bed, a bed he would soon share with his new bride, he had three mouths left of being single and free. His only hope was that the girls were at least pretty.

Yoh already had is perfect bride laid out, he wanted a challenge. He didn't want a girl who'd just fall madly in love with him on sight. And of course he'd like a pretty girl, not that it mattered, but It'd be nice. He wouldn't mind having a girl with some power, someone who understands the shamanic world.

He also wanted a woman to love _him_ not his title, but of course in this day and age, it was one in a million to find a girl like that, even if they were already a Princess.

Yoh sat on his bed and fell back, would he find his soul mate in these three girls or would he be forced to marry someone that he didn't love. Yoh didn't fancy a life with a woman he didn't love, and it wouldn't be fair to her, especially if she loved him.

----

Across the ocean in China, the future clan head of the renowned Tao clan prepared to go to Japan to find an appropriate Bride. His father refused him the head long enough, Tao Ren desperately wanted a bride to claim the position in his clan.

Tao Ren didn't care what his future bride looked like, so long as she would agree to give birth to his heir, then she could go sleep with every guy in Asia for all her cared.

Ren had heard that the Prince of the Asakura court was going to have three girls he'd have to pick from. They would do nicely, it's not like Asakura Yoh could marry all three, so Ren would chose the pretties of the two remaining.

Tao Ren's plan was fool proof, even if the girl fell in love with him. Ren would never dream of falling in love, 'love' was beneath him, just as woman were. Woman were good for two things, housekeeping and the production of heirs.

Of course Ren had to successfully meet and convince one girls to come back to China with him, that was going to pose a problem, considering the Taos have long been The Asakura's rivals. Not to mention, what girl in their right mind would want to marry the future head of a clan when she could have the future Shaman King?

But Ren had no doubts in convincing a girl to return to China with him, most woman fell to his feet begging to be his wife, why would Japanese girls be any different? No matter where the women came from, they were all the same. A handsome boy was all it took, and Ren _was _handsome, and smart, and wealthy. The ingredients for a perfect marriage.

----

Yoh was nearly asleep when a soft knock jerked him from his slumber. "Come in." Yoh said groggily as he moved to sit and stretch.

His bedroom door opened revealing two people, both had sky blue hair. One was male and the other female. The girl had long blue hair and bright blue eyes, while the boy had short spiky hair with the same blue eyes. They looked to be brother and sister.

"Konnichiwa!" The girl said bowing deeply, causing her long flowing hair to fall down beside her, "I am Princess of the Ainu." She said rising.

Yoh nodded, so it had begun, with the arrival of the first princess. "I am Prince of the Asakura Court." Yoh said with an accustomed bow.

The young woman smiled, "And this is my Onii-chan, Prince and Heir to the Ainu." She said indicating the blue haired boy next to her, "Konnichiwa." He said with quick bow.

Yoh smiled sheepishly at the two, "Welcome to Izumo." Yoh said brightly.

----

I let Ren in earlier to allow for character building. I'm changing a few things around, like Pirika will be the only actually Princess. For all you that have read this fic before, I thank you for reading it again! And for the new people reading it, just ignore my rambling on the difference between this fic and the old one.


	3. Candidate One

Prince Meets Princess

Author's Ramblings: For all you who haven't read my profile and other wise wouldn't know, I have a fanfiction journal at For information on it visit my profile. Thank you to all my reviewers but this fic has to be dedicated to a friend of mine who is crazy about YohXAnna…you know who you are.

****

Chapter One: Candidate One

Yoh sighed deeply as maids gently laid food on the table in front of him. Mere hours ago the first of three girls showed up, one of them destined to be his bride.

This girl, or Princess Pirika of the Ainu, was extremely bubbly and nice. But she seemed to young. Yoh, who was 16, wanted a girl near his age, someone he could relate to. And lets not forget the fact about her brother, HoroHoro. Yoh and Horo became fast friends, both having the same lookout on things. Although he didn't seem to happy about the idea of his sister being married before him.

That little fact brought up a interesting conversation.

"So, Pirika-chan, how old are you?" Yoh asked while eating an orange.

Pirika smiled, " I'm fourteen." She answered. Yoh choked on his orange, "Fourteen!?" HE said in shock. Girls that young, in his kingdom, weren't even allowed to date much less marry someone.

"Hai." Pirika said simply, "How old are you?" She asked.

"Sixteen." Yoh replied, whipping his mouth with a napkin.

Pirika nodded, "My onii-chan is sixteen too." She said glancing at her onii-chan who was busy with the mountain of food on his plate, "You'll have to excuse onii-chan, he has no manners."

Yoh chuckled, for such a young girl, Pirika really was pretty, and she was smart too.

A few minutes of silence followed until Pirika asked a disturbing question.

"Are you related to Asakura Hao?" She asked while sipping the soup that lay in front of her.

Yoh stared at the young girl, "He is a legend." Yoh stated.

Pirika shook her head, "Isn't all legend based on fact?" She asked returning to her soup.

It was true, Asakura Hao was among the first Asakura's in Japan, and one of the most powerful shamans to ever grace the world. He had been a priest when he began to get the idea that humans were slowly destroying the world, then he challenged the Shaman King.

But, Asakura Hao failed, but he promised to return in five hundred years to try once more.

As Yoh was going over the legend in his head a maid walked in, "Yoh-dono a young lady is here to see you." She said with a bow.

Yoh looked up to the maid, "Send her in." He said simply.

Pirika nudged her brother, "Did she say a girl?" She hissed.

Horo nodded, "It could be another one of the brides." He said simply returning to his food, but choking on it as a pink haired girl walked in.

"H-hello." She stuttered going a bright red, "I'm Tamao." She said with a bow.

Yoh smiled slightly at the sight before him, "Hello, how may I help you?' Yoh asked.

Tamao blushed deeper, "I'm a bride." She said softly.

Yoh nodded, "Well, I'm Prince Yoh. Welcome to the Asakura Court." Yoh said while standing and bowing to her.

----

Somewhere in Izumo a dark figured smiled evilly. Asakura Hao had returned, he had returned to claim his brother's soul and his bride.

Asakura Hao, looked very much like the Prince of the Asakura Court, so much in fact that you might want to call them twins. The only difference between them, lay within their hair and persona. Hao had long, silky brown hair, and he was evil. There was no way around it.

"Choose your bride wisely, Otouto." Hao said while smiling. "I don't fancy marrying a weak person."


	4. The Girl from Izumo

Prince Meets Princess

Chapter Four: The Girl from Izumo

Yoh smiled at the two woman in front of him, one was a Princess and the other was a normal girl. Both were brides and one of them was his possible wife and future Shaman Queen. The Princess of the two, and the youngest out of the whole group, was Princess Pirika. The other girl was Tamao.

"So where do you come from?" Yoh asked Tamao as the group of four walked under the afternoon sun.

"I was born here, in Izumo." She said simply. "I've never been to your estates, I'm not of royal birth."

"Then what are you?" Pirika asked, slightly amused by the fact that a commoner was a bride.

"I can assure you that I am no commoner." Tamao said sweetly, "I am a prophet and a shaman."

Yoh smiled slightly, a shaman. "Really?" He asked.

Tamao nodded, "I was trained by your grandfather." She said with a slight smile. Yoh looked slightly confused, "I've never seen you before though."

Tamao smiled, "You are a Prince." Was all she said. Yoh sighed, of course he wouldn't be trained along side someone not of royal birth.

"Where are you two from?" Tamao asked Pirika. Pirika smiled widely and was about to answer when Horo interpreted her, " Hokkaido." He answered. Pirika glared at him, "Yes, I'm the Princess and onii-chan is the heir." She said while still glaring at her brother.

"Hokkaido…" Tamao said thoughtfully, "I've never heard of it."

Horo smiled and gently pushed his sister out of the way so he could walk next to the pink-headed shaman, "It's in the north." He said before going on about the Ainu and the Koropoku.

Pirika shook her head, leave it to her onii-chan to fall head over heals with a simpleton. Yoh stared at the two and smiled gently, would he meet a girl that he could talk to so easily. So far the two girls that were here, were great, but something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't feel any connection with either of the girls. They were pretty and had great personalities but they didn't provide Yoh with the challenge he wanted. Not that the girls had fallen in love with him already, but they were to easy, they shown the feeling on their sleeve.

But hope was still held, because the last girl did not arrived yet. Yoh hoped that she was it, or close to it anyway.

----

Tao Ren repositioned himself in the tree overlooking the group of four. Two blue haired people, a pink-head one then Prince Asakura. The pink-headed girl was in a deep conversation with the blue headed boy, while his sister walked a little behind the group with a scowl on her face. The Prince seemed to be lost in his own world.

Ren smiled to himself, the blue haired girl would do nicely, from what he heard she was a Princess, the only one out of the group. She seemed easy enough to seduce and talk in to going to China. Ren nodded, she'd do just fine.

----

Pirika sighed heavily while watching her onii-chan and Tamao, she was suppose to be falling in love, not her brother. And Yoh wasn't even paying her any attention, he seemed lost to himself.

Pirika rolled her eyes as everyone but her walked out of the gardens, she spotted a stone bench and decided to spend sometime alone, to rethink her decision about coming to Izumo.

Suddenly a stick fell, and a soft curse followed it, she looked up and saw golden orbs staring back at her. She jumped up in fright and was about to scream until the orbs jumped out of the tree revealing a boy. He quickly covered her mouth, "Do not scream!" He hissed.

Pirika scowled and punched the boy, "How dare you!" She snapped, "When I tell my onii-chan he'll have your head!"

The boy chuckled, "I highly doubt that one." He said staring at Pirika. Her knees became weak when she felt his heavy gaze upon her. "What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"That's better." He said approvingly, "Let's start with your name."

Pirika shook her head, "Not until I get yours first." She said placing her hands on her hips.

The boy scowled, she was much to smart for her own good, "Tao Ren." He said.

Pirika nodded, "That's not a Japanese name." She said simply, "Tao…hmmm…I'd say Chinese." She added.

"I am Chinese! Now give me your name!" He said with a little aggravation.

"Usui Pirika." She said quickly.

Ren smiled, she got scared easily. "Very well Pirika." He said staring closely at the girl. She was very pretty, with long sky blue hair and a very nice body, she was worthy of a Tao.

"Now you tell me why you're here?" Pirika asked.

Ren smirked, "I've found my bride." He said staring at Pirika.

Pirika nodded, "Who is she?" She asked, total oblivious to the fact that Ren had meant her.

Ren rolled his eyes, she was clueless, "You." He said simply. Pirika chuckled, "Very good joke, I can't marry you." She said.

Ren stared at her, "You can and will." He stated.

"Nope!" Pirika said happily.

Ren smirked once again, "Isn't there an old custom about marriage. If a man takes a girls first kiss, she'll **have to **marry him?" Ren asked.

Pirika nodded, "So?" Ren smiled and grabbed her shouldered and pressed his lips against hers. Pirika's eyes widened in shock as she tried to pull away, but Ren prevented her from doing so by placing his hand in the small of her back and pushing her against him, he allowed her to push him off. "Now you'll have to marry me." He said smirking.

Pirika blushed deeply, that was her first kiss, and she enjoyed it, even though it was short. Again she shook her head, "No. You cannot force me." She said softly.

Ren gently grabbed her hands, "You will marry me." He said as he leaned to her and stole yet another kiss, only this time prolonging it in attempts to get her to kiss him back. Pirika was again shocked, but she didn't try to pull away this time. She felt odd feelings spark with in her as she began to kiss back.

"PIRIKA!" Horo yelled, looking for his sister.

Pirika quickly pushed Ren off of her, "Onii-chan!" She whispered before glancing a Ren and turning a deep red. Ren smiled and brushed her cheek, "I'll see you again." He said before he turned and walked deeper into the gardens.

Just as he disappeared, Horo came running up, "Why are you out here?" HE asked his sister, "What's wrong." He asked noting her flushed face and shocked expression.

Pirika shook her head, "Just hot and tired, onii-chan, that's all." She said deciding not to mention the fact that she had meant someone.

Horo nodded, "Come inside and I'll get a maid to draw you a bath, then you can rest." Horo said while leading his sister inside.

"Thanks, onii-chan." Pirika said softly.


	5. The Arrival of the Last Bride

****

Prince Meets Princess

Chapter Five: The Arrival of the Last Bride

A blonde headed girl quickly walked down the dirt path towards the Asakura Estates. This girl was from Izumo, but she had no connections to the royal family, and she did wish to keep it that way. But when she got the notice saying she must come to the Estates, she had no choice. But she wasn't complaining, after all, she could become Shaman Queen.

The girl was quite and didn't really like people very much. She had no friends and was in no great rush to get any, all she wanted was an easy life, and if she married the Shaman King, she would have her easy life.

She gazed at the surrounding area, the large quite woods. The Asakura's private woods, the path was theirs too. The girl shook her head, these people were obviously wealthily, that means they were stuck up.

Large gates marked the entrance of the Estates. The girl walked up to them.

"Let me pass." She demanded of the guard.

The guard stared at the girl, "No." he said simply.

The girl glared at the guard, no one tells her no and gets away with it. She marched up to the guard and smacked him hard across the face, "You will let me pass." She said again with an added glare.

The guard looked at the girl in shock, she looked to be no older than the Prince, "Who are you?" the guard asked.

"I am Kyouyama Anna." She said through gritted teeth. "I am a bride to the prince."

The guards eyes widened, "Sorry Kyouyama-san." He said stepping out of her way and letting her pass.

Anna walked pass, but not without throwing one last glare at the guard.

Asakura Yoh walked outside, after having Tamao, Pirika, and Horo go to dinner. Yoh needed time to himself, time to think and weight out his options. As he was walking a blonde haired girl caught his eye, she was walking around, by the look on her face she was lost.

Yoh shrugged and walked over, 'She must be new.' he thought as he walked to her, "Excuse me!" He called to her.

The girl looked up, "What?" She snapped. Yoh cringed, "I just wanted to ask if you needed any help." Yoh said as he walked over.

The girl looked at him from head to toe, "No." She said simply, yet firmly before walking away.

Yoh quickly grabbed her arm, "Wait!" He said, before he could ask her name the girl's fist slammed into his face, "How dare you touch me!" She yelled raising her hand again.

Yoh clutched his cheek with a slight grin on his face, "I was trying to make you stay so I could ask your name." Yoh said.

The girl glared at him, "Give me one good reason why I should." She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because my name is Asakura Yoh and I would like to know your name." Yoh said smiling.

The girls eyes widened, "_Your _Asakura Yoh?" She asked with an amazed look on her face.

Yoh nodded, "Yeah, Prince of the Court." He said.

"No your not." She said, "The Prince wouldn't look as lazy as you."

Yoh smiled, "Now can I have your name?" Yoh asked.

"Anna, Kyouyama Anna." She said looking up at Yoh, "The final bride." She added.

Yoh's smiled grew, if that was possible.

Pirika and Horo sat in a small room off the side of their rooms. Horo looked at Pirika sternly, "That doesn't answer my question." He said, "Why were you in the gardens by yourself?" Horo asked, trying to find out why his talkative sister was so quite.

"I just needed some time to myself." Pirika said, kindly leaving out the part about meeting that boy.

Horo narrowed his eyes, "Ok, the next time you need time to yourself tell your onii-chan, so he doesn't worry." Horo said softly.

Pirika nodded as Horo stood up, "I have to go find Tamao." He said walking towards the door.

Pirika smiled, "Tamao, huh?" She said raising an eye brow. Horo turned around and smirked before walking out the door.

Pirika shook her head, she couldn't marry Yoh anymore. Not when that Chinese boy stole her first kiss. She had no choice but to marry him, Ren, was his name. Pirika blushed a little when she thought about him, he was good-looking, but she didn't know much about him. He did say he'd come back to see her, maybe then she'd ask him more about him.

Pirika stood up, she needed a nap, that or a big…BIG bottle of liquor. She walked into her room and laid on her couch…this is what she needed…sleep…


	6. Threat to the Throne

****

Prince Meets Princess

Author's Ramblings: I'm very sorry for taking so long to come out with this chapter. I've been reading the old version of this story and I'm proud of how well written this one is. The reason for taking so long to update is that I live in Florida, and we've been having a really hard time with hurricanes this year. We shouldn't have anymore hurricanes after Ivan, but he's going to the panhandle, so I fine…unless he turns, god forbid.

****

Chapter Six: A Threat to the Throne

Yoh sat alone in his room, a little over an hour ago the last bride arrived, Kyouyama Anna. Yoh was very pleased to learn that she was one of his brides. She seemed like the challenge Yoh wanted, not to mention she was extremely pretty.

Yoh sighed heavily as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head, 'I'd like to get to know Anna better.' He thought as a soft knock pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in." Yoh called lazily.

The door opened revealing Anna, who meekly stepped in, closing the door behind her. Yoh quickly sat up as he smiled at the blonde girl, "Hello!" He said brightly.

Anna merely nodded her head, "I never say sorry…so don't expect me to." She said keeping close to the door as Yoh walked over to her.

Yoh cocked his head, "Sorry? For what?" He asked as he neared Anna.

A hardly noticeable red color tented Anna's cheeks, "F-for hitting you." She said backing into the door.

Yoh nodded, "Oh…don't worry about it." He said stopping mere inches from Anna.

Anna glared at Yoh as she regained her icy composure, "Who said I was worried about it?" She snapped before pulling open the door and walking out.

Yoh chuckled, "Apology excepted." He said returning to his bed and long awaited nap.

----

Mikihisa sighed heavily as he stared at the Indian looking man standing before him, "Silva." He said quietly, "He can't be back…he doesn't exist."

Silva shook his head, "You cannot keep lying to yourself, your wife gave birth to him. Asakura Hao has returned, he's returned for Yoh." he said.

Mikihisa nodded, "Should I tell Yoh?" He asked cupping his cheek.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Silva asked, "Knowing that monster is his twin?"

Mikihisa nodded, "I have a higher trust in him than the Patch." Mikihisa said.

Silva shrugged, "He's your child. Either way I have to excuse myself now." Silva said with a quick bow.

----

A boy with long, brown hair smiled into the dark sky. "Yes, tell him." He muttered. "Better that he knows so he can train. I can't have my soul that weak."

"Hao-sama?" A short child said next to him.

"Hai?" The long haired boy said.

"Hana-gumi is ready to move out and attack X-LAWS." The child said.

Hao nodded, "Very well." He said jumping off of the tree he was standing on while landing in the palm of a large red spirit. "I think it's time I meet my Shaman Queen." Hao muttered tapping his chin as the spirit took off.

----

Back inside the castle Pirika was sitting by the window deep in thought. The nearly full moon cast a eerie glow on the grounds. She was still in turmoil over what happened a few days ago. That Tao Ren that stole her first kiss and the right to marry her. He had not came to see her as he had said, which oddly disappointed Pirika slightly. Not that she actually wanted to see the boy that ruined her chance at becoming Shaman Queen, she just wanted to know why he did what he did to her.

Pirika sighed heavily, now her and her Onii-chan had no reason to be there. But Pirika didn't want to leave, well, she didn't want to see her Onii-chan hurt. Pirika knew about her brother's crush on Tamao.

A slight tap made Pirika jump, she leaned out the window to see the golden eyes of the boy that stole her kiss.

"Why do you look so surprised…" He asked climbing into her room, "…I told you I was going to see you."

Pirika blushed deeply, "You scared me! Can't you be a normal person and knock on my door?"

Ren smirked, "I don't think the Prince…or King, would like to know I am courting one of the brides." He said glancing at the blue haired princess.

Pirika glared at him, "Courting!" She said placing her hands on her hips.

Ren turned to her, "Hai…or would you rather I whisk you off to China for our wedding?" Ren asked walking up to Pirika.

Pirika took a step back, "I told you, I cannot marry you. Besides your not a Prince!" Pirika said crossing her arms.

Ren smiled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, "Ah…but I am a future clan head." He said.

Pirika blushed deeply, "I-I see."

Ren smiled as he quickly sealed her mouth with a kiss.

----

Horo gazed at Tamao as she worked in the kitchen. Tamao was everything Horo wanted in a woman. Smart, Beautiful, and most important…a good cook.

Tamao smiled kindly to him as she pulled out a batch of cookies, "Here you go, Horo-san." She said.

Horo smiled as he took one, "You don't have to use -san, Tamao-chan." Horo said before biting into the cookie.

Tamao blushed lightly, "Ok…Horo-kun." She said with an even deeper blush.

Horo smiled widely while eating his cookie.


	7. Encounter

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Ramblings:** I'm sorry it took a long time for this chapter to come out. My computer has been giving me a lot of trouble, I actually had to rewrite this. Please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes. I had to use Wordpad because I don't have Word on my new hard drive yet.

**Chapter Seven: Encounter**

****

Anna quietly sat in her room after dinner. She contently gazed out the window at the starry sky. Where she lived, you couldn't see the stars very well. But out here, you could see them so well.

The Prince had asked her for a walk, but she refused. As much as she wanted to be Shaman Queen, she didn't want to open herself to anyone. One of Anna's greatest fears was rejection. Throughout her whole life she was always rejected because of what she was. Even though this was a family of shamans, people who fully understood her powers, she couldn't risk falling in love and leaving herself open for heartbreak.

Besides, who in their right minds would pick her? She wasn't pretty, she didn't get along well with other people, not to mention she was a tad bit too bossy.

But unknown to her, a long haired shaman already picked her. Asakura Hao sat on a branch just outside of Anna's window, but just out of her sight. But just because Anna couldn't see him, didn't mean she didn't know he was there.

"Who ever you are, you best come out." She said in a cool, calm voice.

Hao grinned evilly, "As you wish." He said as he stepped onto her windowsill.

Anna frowned as she looked at him, "Who are you?" She asked as she slowly stood up and backed away from the window. Hao smiled widely as he stepped into her room. Anna gasped softly as the shaman walked into the light, he looked exactly like the Prince.

"I am the rightful Shaman King." He said stepping closer to Anna.

Anna glared at him, "Asakura Yoh is the rightful Shaman King." She said as she glared at him.

Hao snorted, " He thinks he will be." He said crossing his arms, "But what is a knig withour a queen?" He asked.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "He doesn't have a queen yet." Anna snapped.

Hao smirked, "Oh I think he does, he's just to naive to realize it." Hao said as he reached Anna.

Anna stared at Hao as he began to caress her cheek, "_You_ will be Shaman Queen, Kyouyama Anna, _You_ will be my Shaman Queen." He said right before disappearing in front of her eyes.

Anna frowned, "Damn it!" She hissed rushing to the door and throwing it open.

----

Tamao sighed deeply as she looked and the azure haired Ainu, "Is something wrong, Pirika-san?" She asked patting the girls shoulder.

Pirika sighed and glanced at the pink headed prophet. Pirika's mind was in turmoil over what happened a few days ago. She wanted to tell someone, but what if they told the King and she was forced to leave? "Where's Onii-chan?" She asked quietly. Her brother, was the last person she wanted to tell, because she knew he would hunt Tao Ren down and beat him to within an inch of death.

Tamao paused to think, "I think him and Yoh-sama went to the hot springs." She said, "So what's the matter?"

Pirika bit her lip, if she didn't tell someone she would explode, "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Pirika said softly, "Not even Onii-chan?"

Tamao nodded, "I won't tell a soul." She promised.

Pirika nodded slowly, "I can't marry Yoh-san anymore." She said softly.

Tamao looked at Pirika oddly, "Why not?" She asked.

"Back home there is a custom that if a man takes a girls first kiss, the girl has to marry the man." Pirika said. Tamao nodded, "Horo-kun told me that."

"Well, I meant a man, and he took my first kiss." Pirika said staring at the hands.

Tamao frowned, "That's awful!" She said, "Who was it?"

"Tao Ren." A voice from near the window said.

Both girls gasped as their eyes shot to the source of the voice, a purple headed Chinese shaman.

Tamao mouth dropped in shock, "Tao-san!" She said covering her mouth with her hand. "Does Asakura-sama know your here?"

Pirika's eyes shot to Tamao, "You know him!" She asked pointing to Ren.

Tamao quickly nodded, "The Taos have long been our rival. The last time Tao-san was here he tried to take Yoh-sama's throne." Tamao said crosisng her arms over her chest.

Ren rolled his eyes, "And your the reason I was caught." He said. Tamao smiled widely and nodded, "Hai!"

"You tried to take the Shaman King throne? And here I was think you were a clean head." Pirika said crossing her arms too.

"He is a clan head...or will be." Tamao said, "But he's--" Before Tamao could finish Ren cut her off, "I'm not here for the throne, just a bride." He said with a added glare.

Tamao smiled, "I know. I perdicted you coming." She said in a sing-song voice.

Ren sighed, "And it just so happens that--" Ren was cut of by a very shocked Pirika, "I'm his bride."

Tamao shook her head, "Tut tut, Tao-san! Resorting to trickery to get a wife. I thought the Tao's were a great people."

"We are." Ren said dryly.

"You won't tell anyone will you, Tamao-chan?" Pirika asked hopefully.

Tamao nodded, "Of course not."

Ren glanced at Pirika, "You mean you'll still marry me?" He asked.

Pirika glared at Ren, "_I_ don't have a choice, _you_ took my first kiss. I wasn't kidding about the customs." Pirika said blushing slightly. In truth, she kind of did want to marry the handsome Chinese shaman. Not because she liked him, no, because he was a clan head.

Ren smirked, "Alright then, I guess I'll have to send news to China." He said walking to the window.

Pirika rolled her eyes, as he climbed onto the windowsill, "How 'bout a kiss good-by?" Ren said teasingly.

Pirika narrowed her eyes before walking over to him, "Your pushing it Tao." She hissed before pushing him out the window.

Tamao chuckled, "Ah young love." She said smiling.

Pirika glared at her, "_Forced_ love." She corrected.

"But still love!" Tamao said happily before walking out or the Ainu's room.

Pirika blushed deeply as she walked back to the window. She gazed outside.

"That was mean!"

Pirika jumped and looked under her windowsill to see a pair of golden eyes that belonged to her finace. She smiled, "You deserved it." She said cupping her cheek. Ren slowly stood up and stared at the Princess before quickly kissing her. He gently cupped her cheek as he pulled anyway, "I got my kiss anyway." He whispered before walking away.

Pirika blushed faintly and smiled, "Good night, Ren-kun." She said waving to the shaman.

Ren glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, inoring the warm feeling he got when she called his name. He wasn't suposed to be falling in love.


	8. The Return of Asakura Hao

****

Prince Meets Princess

****

Chapter Eight: The Return of Asakura Hao

Kyouyama Anna sighed heavily as she awaited the King in his meeting chambers after waking him up. Just a few minutes ago she had meant, face to face, Asakura Hao. Even though the King had sworn up and down he did not exist.

But, that was not the only reason she wanted to see the King. Asakura Hao had proclaimed her to be his Shaman Queen. But, oddly enough, that wasn't what bothered her either. The thing that really bothered her was the fact that Hao looked so much like the Prince, Asakura Yoh. It wasn't a family relation thing, it was like they were twins.

Anna rolled her eyes as the door opened, "Finally!" She said turning around to see, not the King, but the Prince. "Asakura-san?" She said raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

Yoh yawned widely, "Please, call me Yoh." He said sitting in the seat next to her.

Anna glared at him, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Yoh glanced at her, "Actually I have no idea, a maid just woke me up and told me my dad called for me…" He said, "What are _you _doing here?"

Anna sighed heavily, "It's none of your business." She said, not really wanting to tell him who she had the pleasure of meeting.

Just as Yoh was about to open his mouth to try to get Anna to tell him what happened, the door swung open once again, this time the King walked in.

"'Tou-san?" Yoh said as his father sat behind the table.

Anna stared at the King, awaiting her turn to speak.

The king gazed at both teens, "It seems Anna-san had the pleasure of meeting another family member." Mikihisa began. Anna slowly nodded her head as a confused look came over Yoh's face, "Who?" He asked as he faced Anna.

Anna bit her lips, "Asakura Hao." She replied simply. Mikihisa nodded as Yoh's eyes grew, "How? He doesn't exist." He said turning to his father.

Mikihisa shook his head, "He does exist, and he is alive." Mikihisa said.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Your not telling him." She said. Mikihisa blinked, "Telling him what?" He asked.

Anna turned to Yoh, "Asakura Hao is your twin." She said.

----

Asakura Hao grinned widely as he sat on a branch, still in the Asakura Estates, but out of eyesight and mind. "So finally you tell him." He whispered into the night sky as a light breeze blew past him.

Yoh's reaction was just as he expected, shock. It was just what he wanted. Soon he'd have to pay his Otouto a visit, then he would have to claim his Queen and his other half.

Then finally, the Shaman King's throne would be his. All the power in the world, to rule over the pathetic life forms that stain the planet.

Finally he could cleanse the earth of that stain, and shine a new light upon it.

Asakura Hao had returned. And this time he would not fail. Kyouyama Anna and Asakura Yoh ensured this.


	9. Pain and Passion

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Nine: Pain and Passion**

Anna sat under a large sakura tree watching the petals gently flutter down in the breeze. It had been a little over a week since Asakura Hao had decided to visit her. Anna needed time to herself, away from the maids, from the king, and from Asakura Yoh. 

But Asakura Yoh didn't seem too keen to leave Anna alone. As of right now he was watching the young itako. Yoh did like Anna very much. She was the exact girl he wanted to get to know, but she didn't seem interested in him. 

In all honesty the only reason Anna was here was to become Shaman Queen. That way she could have the easy life she never had. The idea of falling in love with the Prince never occurred to her. 

Yoh finally gathered his courage and walked up behind Anna, "Anna?" He said quietly. 

Anna blinked, "Asakura-san." She replied in the same tone. 

Yoh frowned slightly, "Please call me Yoh, I would like nothing more than if you would." He pleaded. 

Anna sighed as she rolled her eyes, "What...Yoh?" She asked pulling her knees against her chest. 

Yoh couldn't help but smile when he heard the young itako say his name, "I just wanted to make sure your ok." He said. 

A light blush appeared on Anna's face, but she was quick to hide it, "Why would you be worried about me?" She asked not looking at the Prince. Anna wasn't used to people worrying about her, most people ignored her. 

Yoh slowly sat next to Anna, "Because, you just seem like there's a lot on your mind." He said softly. 

Anna shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with me, I just needed to get away from all the maids and people in the castle." She said honestly, "I needed sometime to think." 

Yoh slowly nodded, he understood how she felt. After he found out he was related to Hao he spent the rest of the night and the next day in his room, unable to believe he was the other half of a monster like Asakura Hao. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. 

Anna glanced at the brown headed Prince, why did he seem so worried about her? "There's nothing to talk about." She said simply. In all honesty she was afraid to open herself up, to lose that mask that protected her from pain. 

A heavy sigh issued from Yoh as he stared ahead of him, "Don't be afraid to open up to people Anna, no one wants to hurt you." He whispered still not looking at Anna. 

Anna frowned, "What do you know?" She snapped standing up, "You never had people stare and point at you, call you a demon child, or throw rocks and sticks at you. You had an easy life, don't try to understand something you know nothing about!" She yelled before turning and walking away. 

"Anna!" Yoh said standing up and grabbing her arm, "Tell me then, everyone needs someone to talk to." 

Anna glared at Yoh before smacking him, "I'm not here to make friends or fall in love, I'm here to be Shaman Queen!" She hissed before snatching her arm away from Yoh and stocking up the castle steps and into the castle. 

A small grinned formed on Yoh's face, "I didn't say anything about falling in love." He muttered quietly as he slowly followed her. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted her to open up to him. It's true he lead an easy life, sheltered from ridicule. He had no right to try to understand what pain Anna went through, but that didn't mean he cared less. In the short time Anna had been there, Yoh had grown very attached to her. But that was normal for a teenager madly in love. 


	10. Undoing the Shaman King

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Ten:** Undoing the Shaman King

Asakura Hao sat by a fire, an evil smile on his face as he gazed into the dancing flames. His plans were working perfectly, and his stupid twin didn't even realize it. Hao's pathetic other half had fallen in love with the future Shaman Queen, although it was not _his_ Shaman Queen. All Hao would have to do is kill his other half to claim the throne and his Queen. Of course the younger Asakura would be blind to Hao's plan, he was too busy trying to get the young itako to notice him.

If Asakura Yoh had paid more attention he'd also realize that an old enemy had returned to reap the benefits of the princesses he did not pick. Hao knew that Tao Ren, the heir to the very much esteemed Tao clan, was meeting a certain little Ainu girl almost every night. And that a future king was falling, or already fallen for a shy fortune teller. All of this happing right under his nose.

Hao sighed deeply, the same smile on his face. It was about time he introduced himself to his twin. Then he could take he bride and precede to take over the shamantic world.

But, first a visit was due to a certain shaman that could prove useful when it came time for Hao to became Shaman King.

Hao's plan for take over was simple. All he needed to do was kidnap the itako, then his stupid brother would come to her rescue. That is what love does to humans, it turns them weak. Love was merely a distraction. When his brother would follow his heart and come save the itako, Hao would kill him. Then he could marry his bride and take over the kingdom...but it wouldn't stop there. Hao would expand his power and take over the entire world, killing every weak person that dared to stand in his way.

"Hao-sama?" A meek voice rang out, snapping Hao from his thoughts. Hao glanced behind him to see his small African servant child, "Hmm?" Was all Hao said as he returned his gaze to the fire.

"The Hana-gumi are ready to attack the King." The child said quietly as a group of three girls appeared behind him.

Hao slowly nodded, "Alright then." He said standing in one swift motion, "Just remember..." He said in a warning tone, "...Do not touch Kyouyama Anna and do not kill my other half yet."

The tallest of the girls nodded, her long blue hair falling over her shoulder, "Of course, Hao-sama." She said as she glanced at the other two girls; one with red hair and a broom stick slung over her shoulder, the other with long blonde pig tails and a doll held tightly in her hands.

"All the rest of them are open game..." Hao said before pausing a smirk on his face as he glanced at the trio, "...have fun girls."

The three girls exchanged excited looks as they were teleported to the palace.

Hao smirked as he turned his gaze to his servant, "Well, Opacho...I've never been one to miss a good fight." He said keeling down to pick up the child, "This is the perfect opportunity to test my Otouto." He said as he placed the child on his shoulder. Opacho nodded eagerly.

With a snap of his fingers, Hao summoned his main spirit...Spirit of Fire. With an evil smirk he jumped on top of this giant meca.


	11. The Hana Gumi

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, but the past few weeks have been hell for me. But here's your chapter, please enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: The Hana-Gumi**

A group of three girls smiled widely as they watched a young itako stomp into a large palace, followed closely by a young prince. The oldest of the three girls, gently whipped her long blue hair off her shoulder, "Where is everyone?" She hissed, her eyes scanning the large courtyard, in search of any person to 'play' with.

The red head frowned deeply, "How should _I_ know? You're the one who couldn't wait." She said rolling her eyes, throwing her broom over her shoulder.

The blue haired girl glared at her, "You kept whining about being bored, Macchi!" She snapped back.

Macchi shrugged, "I was bored." She said simply.

The blonde headed girl sighed holding her doll closer to her, "Mari is bored now, _and_ Kanna-baka and Macchi-baka are giving her a headache." She said before pausing, "Look!" She hissed pointing to a blue haired prince walking with a pink headed girl.

Both, Macchi and Kanna blinked, turning around, "Time to play!" Macchi said gleefully, "Jack!" She said before jumping out of the bush they were hiding behind.

Kanna grinned wickedly before summoning her own oversoul and moving to join her red-headed friend. Mari sighed boredly, "Let's go...Baby Chuck!"

**OOO**

HoroHoro smiled as he and the young fortune teller, Tamao walked outside towards the gardens. He had been hoping to talk with the pinked headed girl for some time now. Hoping to confess his growing feelings for the girl and pray she felt the same for him.

He hadn't noticed the red headed girl jump out at them, by the time he did...it was too late.

"Trick or Treat!" Macchi yelled, aiming for the blue haired prince.

Tamao's eye widened in fear, "HoroHoro-san!" She shouted as he feel to the ground.

Macchi grinned widely as Kanna joined her, "That one to zero." Macchi said grinning widely. Kanna rolled her eyes, "He didn't even put up a fight!" Kanna yelled, pointing at Horo who slowly began to stand.

"You call that an attack?" He asked standing up, holding his snow board, "Kororo!"

Macchi's eyes widened as a wall of ice and snow came at the two girls, "Baby Chuck!" Mari yelled as her oversoul successfully blocked the wall of ice. "I believe that's one to one, now." Kanna said laughing.

Macchi stuck out her tongue just as a brown headed Prince came running up, "What's going on?" He asked tiredly.

Tamao blinked, "We're being attacked!" She said pointing to the three girls, who smiled evilly.

Kanna smiled, stepping up some, "We're the Hana-gumi...that's all you need to know for now." She said simply before sending her oversoul at Yoh.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh yelled, performing his oversoul just in time to block the attack.

Macchi smirked, "You're pathetic Kanna, letting a little boy block your attack." She said aiming her own at him.

But her attack was blocked, "That's enough! Hao-sama said to leave him alone!" Mari yelled holding Chuck up by his blonde hair.

Macchi and Kanna rolled their eyes, "You're lucky Asakura, but Hao-sama won't need you much longer." Kanna said before the group disappeared.

Yoh frowned deeply before rushing over to Horo and Tamao.

"Aw...I could've taken them." Horo pouted, leaning on his snow board. Tamao, bit back a giggle, "Of course Horo-kun." She said as Horo cheeks flushed pink.

"You guys ok?" Yoh asked. Both Tamao and Horo nodded, "Who were those girls?" Tamao asked.

Yoh shrugged, "They said they were with Hao..." He said softly, gazing at the soft white clouds in the baby blue sky.

**OOO**

Asakura Hao frowned deeply as he watched the scene below him. "He's still much too weak." He said to his small servant, who slowly nodded in agreement, "What will Hao-sama do about it?"

Hao just merely smirked in response. Love could make a person weak, but it would also make them do stupid things. It could also bring out hidden powers one never knew they had.


	12. A Little Closer

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Ramblings:** I've had a lot of people ask me if Hao will kidnap Anna soon. Well, he will...eventually. He still has to torture his Otouto! Once again I'd like to make it know that this fic is dedicated to my very close friend...sakurastar!

**Chapter Twelve: A Little Closer**

Pirika sighed deeply as she pulled her long, flowing blue hair into a pony tail. It had been a rough day for her Onii-chan...first he'd tried to confess his feelings toward Tamao, then a bunch of girls attacked him. But, Pirika hadn't lost faith in her big brother, she knew that sooner or later the shy prophet would know his feelings, and hopefully feel the same for him.

She ran her brush through her long pony tail one last time before beginning to braid it into a long sky blue cord. As she was doing this she was humming softly to her self, a habit she had picked up from her mother...a sad look crossed the young princess' face at the thought of her mother and father. She missed them dearly. She wouldn't seen them for at least another two months, and then maybe longer, depending on her fiancé.

She paused from braiding her hair at the thought of Tao Ren. Was she really doing the right thing, agreeing to marry him? Did he even love her, or at least care for her? She sighed before resuming braiding her hair. Her nimble finger flowing through her long azure hair.

The very person that consumed her thoughts, smirked as he watched his future wife at her task. "I like your hair better down." He said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Pirika gasped softly, whipping around to see Ren smiling innocently at her, "When did you get here?" Pirika asked, "You really should learn to knock." She added in a disapproving tone.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me Princess." He said dryly, absentmindedly playing with random objects on her dresser.

Pirika smiled slightly as she watched Ren gently pick up a small picture, "My parents." She said simply, grinning at Ren's reflection through the mirror.

Ren slowly nodded as he gazed at the smiling parents of Usui Pirika. Both people had the brightest sky blue hair, her mother had a soft smile and bright blue eyes. Her father had a stern look about him, one that suggested power. But, his eyes were full of this soft caring look.

"Onii-chan takes after father..." Pirika said tying the end of her braid "...and I suppose I take after mother...even though I have father's temperament...Onii-chan has mother's." She said fondly.

Again Ren nodded before setting down the picture, his eyes falling on another picture of an ice blue haired shaman grinning madly up at him, "And I suppose this is your brother?" He asked indicating the picture.

Pirika nodded, turning around in her chair, "Hai...that's my Onii-chan." She said proudly.

Ren snorted, "He doesn't look _that_ strong." He mutter, gently touching the cool glass.

Pirika sighed, "But he is." She said.

Ren shook his head, returning his attention to his soon-to-be wife, "There's no picture of you." He said walking over to Pirika.

Pirika smiled, "I'm right here." She replied softly, slowly standing. Once again captured by the beauty of Ren's golden cat like eyes.

Ren slowly nodded, "So you are..." He said softly before leaning into Pirika and gently pressing his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

**OOO**

Tamao smiled shyly as she once again pulled a large cookie sheet out of the oven, "Horo-kun...your cookies are ready." She said setting the sheet on the counter.

Horo smiled widely, gazing at the pink headed shaman from the small table on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"I must say Horo-kun, you have quite the sweet tooth." Tamao said fondly as she placed the cookies onto a plate.

Horo grinned, "What can I say? I love sweets!" He said, smiling at the timid girl, who turned a light red.

Tamao slowly smiled, "I hope you like them." She said softly, watching Horo begin to eat a sugary sweet cookie with a small smile on her face.

Horo's grin widened, "I'm sure I'll love them." He said before taking a bite from the cookie.

Tamao smiled widely as she watched Horo eat her cookies.

**OOO**

Yoh yawned widely as he laid on the slightly wet grass, his gazed lock on the stars and the girl that sat next to him. Her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms draped lazily around them. Her blonde hair gently floating in the light evenings breeze.

It was always a treat to watch the stars for Asakura Yoh, but it was an even bigger treat when Anna agreed to star gaze with him. He felt for sure that he had the two most beautiful things in the world, the stars and Anna.

Anna glanced at Yoh, a small smile graced her lips, unseen by the dark.

"Look Anna!" Yoh said sitting up pointing up at the heavens, "A shooting star!"

Anna returned her gaze to the dark sky just in time to see a soft streak of light flash gently through the sky.

"Make a wish Anna." Yoh said excitedly.

Anna blinked, "Why?"

Yoh smiled softly, "Because it's fun." He said before closing his eyes and he quietly made his wish, '_Please let Anna feel the same way about me...' _He thought before opening his eyes with a smiled. He glanced at Anna, who had her eyes closed as well, making a wish.

Anna slowly blinked open her eyes, turning to glance at Yoh. Her face turning a reddish color upon realizing Yoh was looking at her. His large brown eyes were locked on her with such gentle intensity.

Anna slowly looked away as Yoh scooted closed, lazily placing his arm around Anna as the two continued to gaze at the heavens.

Whoa...that's a lot of fluff...never knew _I_ could be so fluffy.

As I look back through this chapter...my favorite part to write was probably Yoh's and Anna's...they really haven't gotten much time to bond. The Ren/Pirika one came from a movie, and the Horo/Tamao one came from my head!


	13. Hao's Visit

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Thirteen: Hao's Visit**

Asakura Hao grinned wickedly as he made himself comfortable on his Otouto's big feather soft bed. It was time Hao made himself known to his twin. That, and he just wanted a reason to torment his dear younger brother. But, that was nothing new. He could sense Yoh with his future bride. Yoh seemed...overly happy...more so than usual, anyway.

It seems as though Yoh finally realized what has been in front of his face since Anna had first arrived. He finally knew what Hao had known all along.

Asakura Yoh smiled widely as he bid Anna a goodnight, after stargazing with her for a good hour and a half. The prospect of finding a wife in such a short amount of time didn't bother him anymore. He felt as though he already found his future bride. All he could do now was hope that she felt the same way he did.

Yoh slowly walked down the hall towards his room, a small quiet grin on his face as he pulled open his door. He would have walked up to his bed and fell happily upon it...but someone was already on his bed.

"Hello Otouto." Hao said cheerfully, a wide grin on his face.

Yoh blinked, a small frown had replaced his grin, "Hao?" He said slowly.

Hao smirked, "I'm surprised you even know my name." He said in the same cheerful tone.

Yoh's frown deepened, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hao shrugged, "Can't I not come and see my dear Otouto-chan?" He asked in a mock hurt voice, pausing upon seeing the disbelieving look on Yoh's face, "I guess not." Hao muttered darkly, pushing himself off of the bed, a frown now present on the pyromaniac's face, "I've come to give you a warning Yoh." He said walking over to where Yoh stood.

Yoh blinked, backing up slightly, Hao was far to close for his liking, "A...warning?" He said slowly.

Hao grinned evilly, still approaching Yoh, until they were mere inches from each other, "Yes, Otouto, a warning." He said softly.

Yoh shuddered as he felt Hao's breath gently caress his cheek, Hao was _that_ close to him. Yoh wasn't entirely afraid of Hao, he was mostly nervous.

Hao rolled his eyes, "You have to get stronger." Hao said simply.

Yoh stared nervously back up at Hao, "Why?"

Hao's smirk widened before he backed up off of Yoh, "I can't take my soul if it's so weak." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

Yoh blinked, "Your soul?"

Hao nodded, "Your soul ordinally belonged to me." He said in the same sweet voice. "And, I want it back before I become Shaman King."

Yoh looked at Hao, confusion written all over his face as a wide smirk formed on Hao's face, "We'll meet again, Otouto." He said before he just disappeared.

Yoh blinked as he turned his head, in search of Hao. He sighed as a soft knock came from his door.

Yoh slowly turned around, pulling open the door to reveal Anna, "Yes?" He said, a grin once again on his face.

Anna blushed lightly, "I forgot to say good-night." She said softly, her blush deepening.

Yoh smiled widely as he slowly reached out to gently brush Anna's now extremely red cheek, "Good night." Yoh said before leaning into the itako and gently pressing his lips against her cherry red cheek.

Anna stared at Yoh in shock, "Goodnight." She said in a rather rushed tone before she walked off to her room, leaving Yoh leaning against the door, a wide stupid grin on his face once more as he closed the door.


	14. White Clouds and Cool Rivers

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Fourteen:** **White Clouds and Cool Rivers**

A uneasy, yet peaceful silence filled the Asakura compound. Yoh's visitor had not gone lightly with the rest of the occupants of the palace, particularly Anna. His father, the King, took no surprise to the news, in fact he had expected it to happen. But, oddly enough, Yoh seemed to be taking it the best. He was just as calm, and still offered the same carefree, yet comforting smiles as before.

Perhaps the hardest hit was Anna, after all, Hao had proclaimed her to be the Shaman Queen..._his_ Shaman Queen. Did the visit mean Hao was beginning to make the young itako his? Or was he merely fooling around, striking fear into his brother, though if that the case...it certainly didn't work well.

Everyone one else in the palace, save the King and his wife, walked with an uneasy feeling, always glancing behind them to see in the fabled Asakura Hao would show himself to them as well. The Ainu siblings still thought of Hao as a non-existent person, but the young pink headed prophet knew better, having been raised by Yoh's grandparents who knew Asakura Hao was a real person.

The tension in the palace was almost unbearable for a young brown headed shaman, he, not really liking all the sad faces and downed spirits, has retreated outside for some good old R-n-R, rest and relaxation. He certainly laid on the soft green grass, his arms behind his head, serving as a make-shift pillow, as he stared lazily at the large white fluffy clouds. His mind stuck on a certain itako, wondering if the feelings he had were really what he thought they were, or if they were just a trick of the mind. Because, was is really natural to care for someone so much? He simply didn't know, as he had never had this feel before, not for anyone.

He sighed contentedly as he continued staring at the sky, smiling as he thought about her. Wonder, no hoping, she felt the same way he did. Maybe it wasn't such a far off thought. After all, she didn't smack him after he kissed her good-night, of course it was just a kiss on the cheek. But the girl h gave it too wouldn't have cared, unless she felt the same.

He had just closed his large chocolate brown eyes when he heard the soft thump of feet nearing him.

"How can you be so calm?" A harsh voice snapped.

He just simply smiled, still not opening his eyes, "Because, Anna, it's a beautiful day!" He said, sighing in contentment once more.

The said girl rolled her eyes, "You mean to tell me your not the least bit worried?" Anna snapped, although her tone was a great deal lighter.

Yoh frowned at that, of course he was worried. His twin brother had threatened to take away someone who had come to be so dear to him. "Of course I'm worried." He said softly, his brown eyes opening.

Anna crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot, not believing him in the least bit.

Yoh flashed her his trademark grin before sitting up, "Let's go do something, Anna!" He said happily.

Anna looked at Yoh oddly, blinking, "Why?"

Yoh shrugged, "It's a crime to waste such a beautiful day." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. In all honesty he just wanted to spend time with the blonde headed girl, perhaps get her mind off of such awful thoughts and on happier ones.

Anna slowly nodded, "I guess you're right." She said softly as Yoh happily stood up, a silly grin on his face.

Yoh gently grabbed Anna's hand, "I know just the place we can go!" He said happily, pulling a shocked, blushing, Anna towards the woods.

**OOO**

HoroHoro smiled widely as he glanced at the pinked headed girl next to him. Today was the day he hoped to confess his feelings for this said person. The two were taking a quiet walk through the Asakura Gardens, a beautiful place indeed.

"Thank you so much for asking me on this walk, Horo-kun." Tamao said happily, smiling up at the ice blue headed shaman.

"You welcome..." Horo said before for pausing, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, "Actually, Tamao, I wanted to tell you something." He added softly, quickly looking away to hide his blush.

Tamao frowned slightly as she stopped walking, "HoroHoro-kun? Are you sick? " She asked noticing his red face as she bought te palm of her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature.

Horo smiled, gently grabbing her hand, "No...I'm not sick." He said before pausing once more, "At least not in the way you think I am." He added, still holding her hand.

Tamao looked at him oddly, "What's wrong, Horo-kun?" She asked worriedly. "How are you sick?"

Horo smile widened, "I'm lovesick." He said softly, beginning to gently caress the hand her held in his own.

Tamao raised an eyebrow, a smile on her face, "Oh really? With who Horo-kun?" She said with a playful poke in the ribs.

Horo slowly leaned in towards the prophet, "You." He said simply before pressing his lips against hers before she could reply.

Tamao's eyes widened in shock as her face flushed, but she slowly began to kiss him back, her eyes closing as she relaxed against the kiss.

Horo grinned against the kiss before breaking it, his hand now on Tamao's cheek, gently caressing the soft skin.

Tamao smiled, "So that's why you were blushing!" She said, earning a chuckle from Horo.

**OOO**

"Yoh...this is a lake." Anna said folding her arms across her chest as she watched the said boy pull off his shoes.

"Yeah...and it may be a beautiful day, " He said grinned up at Anna, who was standing on the bank, "But it sure is hot." He said, slowly stepping into the cool water.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Your point?" She asked, tapping her foot.

Yoh grinned, "We should go for a swim!" He said before throwing off his shirt and diving into the water.

Anna shook her head wearily, eyeing the thrown shirt with a soft blush on her face, "You can swim all you want, but I'm just fine here." She said sitting on the bank, dangling her legs over the edge, her bare foot barely skimmed the water under her.

Yoh grinned up at Anna, after resurfacing, "But Anna!" He whined before grabbing her foot and pulling her in, "The water's so nice!" He said as he watched the itako swim back to the surface of the water.

Anna glared at Yoh, "I will kill you for that!" She said.

Yoh grinned, "Really?" He asked slashing her.

Anna nodded, her glare hardening as the slash hit her. "Yes!" She said pulling out her itako beads, throwing them around Yoh's neck before he could slash any more water at her.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh, "I was only playing!" He whined, pulling the beads, causing Anna to be pulled closer to him.

Anna smirked, not noticing she was being pulled closer, "I'm not!" She said.

Yoh grinned widely, slipping the beads off his neck, he would have to watch out for those in the future. He continued pulling Anna closer, until they were mere inches away.

Anna's eyes widened upon realizing that she was so close to Yoh. How did this situation turn so quickly on her...and why was his face coming closer to hers? Her eyes widened, was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?

Her question was answered when Yoh's lips gently pressed against hers, his arms gently wrapping around her waist, pulling her even closer. Her eyes widened, as she froze in his embrace. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest as she found herself kissing him back.

Yoh smiled against the kiss at Anna's reaction, maybe she _did_ feel the same way about him. He took this chance to deepen the kiss, moving slowly as too not frighten Anna off.

Anna's eyes closed as she fell deeper into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sighing in pleasure as Yoh's chilled lips moved against hers.

The couple continued their little make-out session until Anna began shivering lightly as the once gentle breeze began to pick up.

Yoh broke the kiss, smiling sheepishly at Anna, "I think we better head back." He said quietly, his arms still around Anna's waist.

Anna slowly nodded as another chilled shiver racked through her body, it didn't help that she was in a sleeveless dress.

The pair began to wade out of the lake and began to walk back to the palace to change into warmer, dryer clothes, but not before Yoh grabbed his forgotten shirt and draped it over Anna shoulders in a weak attempt to keep her warm.

Anna blushed lightly, pulling the shirt closer to her as Yoh gently grabbed her hand as the couple walked back towards the compound.


	15. Kidnaped!

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to try to end this fic within the weekend. As of right now I can end it in between 5 and 10 chapters. All my other multi-chapter fics are on hold until I can get this one done. I'm overly glad at how well this fic is doing, but it's not doing as well as the first version, which had over 200 reviews by the time I finished it. But, this version hasn't reached the more excited parts yet. So one can only hope.

**Chapter Fifteen: Kidnaped!**

Anna sighed deeply as she closed her door, a small smile on her face after she bid Yoh a goodnight. After their little excursion Yoh had walked Anna back to the palace and had a maid get her a kimono to wear until her dress was dry. After that, Yoh insisted on eating dinner with Anna and Anna only. Normally he'd eat with Horo, Pirika and Tamao, Anna rarely ate in the dining room, actually, the only time she ever ate in there was when she first arrived. Then after that Yoh took Anna outside to stargaze.

All in all, she rather enjoyed herself. As much as she hated to admit it, she was warm up to Yoh, a little more than she would have liked to in the beginning. Yoh just made her feel wanted, it was a nice feeling having someone care for you, perhaps even love you.

She turned around after feeling a cool breeze from her open window, she froze upon seeing the reason it was open.

Asakura Hao smiled sweetly at her, lounged up on her window sill, "Hello Anna." He said in a calm, dark tone.

"What are you doing here?" Anna hissed, glaring at the long haired Asakura.

Hao smiled, pushing himself off the window sill and walking over to Anna, "I've come to take my bride." He said evilly, gently laying his hand on Anna's cheek.

Anna glared slapping his hand away, "Don't you touch me!" She snapped.

Hao merely smiled sweetly, stepping even closer to Anna, "I'm allowed to touch my future wife, although, I rather dislike my Otouto touching what's mine." He said, leaning closer to Anna.

"I do NOT belong to you!" Anna said with disgust.

Hao sighed, simply sweeping his hand over Anna's eyes, causing the blonde headed girl to immediately fall unconscience. Hao frowned, surveying the girl he held in his arms, "You'll think differently soon." He whispered, stroking her face in an almost loving manner before he disappeared in a burst of flame.

**OOO**

Asakura Yoh happily knocked on his father's door. He had wonderful news to tell him, after merely a month and a half he had found his bride. He smiled widely when his groggy father opened the door.

"What?" Mikihisa said sleepily.

"I know who I want to marry." Yoh said happily, barely able to contain his excitement.

Mikihisa blinked, a smiled forming on his face, "So soon?" He asked.

Yoh nodded his head eagerly, "Hai...I want to marry" He began but was cut off but a frightened looking Tamao.

"Mikihisa-sama! Yoh-sama!" She squeaked, gasping lightly from running. "Anna-san is missing!"

Yoh's eyes widened before he ran towards Anna's room, followed closly be his father and Tamao. He flung open the door, but instead of a sleeping Anna, his own twin brother was there to greet him.

"Evening Otouto." Hao said brightly, pausing upon seeing the king and Tamao, his grin widened upon seeing the prophet, "Hello, Tamao-chan!" He said in a sexier voice.

Tamao squeaked, holding on to the door as Mikihisa frowned deeply.

"What have you done with her!" Yoh said in a low tone.

Hao smirked turning back to Yoh, "Oh...you mean my Queen. Don't worry she is safe and preparing for our wedding." He said in a taunting voice.

Yoh glared, "Bring her back!"

"No! Otouto, she is mine!" Hao said, smiling widely, "Just as you shall be." He said before disappearing.

Yoh shook his head as Tamao slowly sank to the floor, "Yoh-sama..." She said slowly, Yoh looked at her, frowning deeply, " Would you go find HoroHoro and Pirika?" He asked in a strangely calm voice.

Tamao nodded as Mikihisa pulled her to her feet and looked at his son, "Don't do anything rash Yoh, let me call your grandparents." He said, gently laying his hand on Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh slowly nodded, "I gotta get her back..." He muttered, "I gotta, dad."

Mikihisa sighed before walking down the hall as Yoh turned to follow Tamao, who was slowly walking down the hall, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked as Yoh neared her side.

Yoh offered a small smile, "It's ok...we'll get her back."

Tamao nodded, "I predicted this weeks ago...but I didn't say anything..." She sobbed, once again sinking to the floor in despair. Yoh sighed, gently lifting her up, "Everything will work out on it's own." He said softly as the two continued on to Pirika's room.


	16. Unknown Allies

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Sixteen: Unknown Allies **

Yoh and Tamao slowly walked down the hallway towards Pirika's room, Tamao's soft sobs filled the quiet hallway.

"It's not your fault, you know." Yoh said glancing at the pink headed girl.

Tamao frowned before nodding, "Yes it is, I should have told someone, but I thought it was just another joke that Konchi and Ponchi played on me." She cried, her hand running along the wall.

"Konchi? Ponchi?" Yoh said looking at the girl oddly.

Tamao blinked before slowly nodding, "My main spirits." She said softly.

Yoh slowly nodded, looking away, he hadn't really gotten much of a chance to know the other two girls after Anna had arrived, perhaps it was a bit unfair to the other girls.

They stayed silent as they neared Pirika's chambers, but the silence was broken, more like _shattered_ by a very loud, very angry sounding voice.

"THAT'S MY SISTER! YOU! AND HIM!"

Tamao's eyes widened, as Yoh looked on with a mild amusement.

There was a loud crash than Horo came flying out the door, hitting the wall opposite.

"REN!" A female's, it sounded like Pirika, voice shrieked before the blue haired princess ran out of the door and knelt next to her older brother, checking if he was ok.

A rather short boy with purple hair done up in a large spike, calmly walked out of the room, looking at the scene with a smirk on his face, "I told you he was weak!" He said rolling his eyes.

Pirika glared and opened her mouth to tell him off, but before she could say anything Tamao stepped forward with a look of udder shock on her face, "Tao-san?" She said slowly.

Both Horo's and Pirika's mouth dropped, _"You know him!"_ They hissed in unison, than glared at each other.

Tamao nodded quickly, "He came to try to take Yoh-sama's title a few years ago." She said a small smile forming on her face.

Ren blinked, his smirk evolved into an evil grin, "And you were that pink headed brat that ratted me out."

Tamao nodded proudly, that's when everyone else seemed to realize Yoh was there, "Yo!" He said with a slightly wave and smile.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Tamao then frowned, "You haven't come to take the throne again have you?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Ren rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "No I haven't I've merely come to collect my bride."

At that Horo glared, "She is NOT going ANYWHERE with you!" He yelled standing up.

Pirika sighed, "Onii-chan! I don't have a choice, he has my first kiss." She said.

Horo's face turned red with anger, "I'LL KILL YOU." He screamed lauching himself at Ren once more.

Everyone sweatdropped once more.

"Guys..." Yoh said slowly, trying to break up the fight, "Guys?" But, he got pulled into the fight.

Pirika rolled her eyes glaring at the boys, Yoh included, as the fought on the ground like a bunch of two-year-olds. "STOP!" She yelled.

The three immendently stopped, all staring at Pirika's bright red face, "I am going to marry him," She yelled thrusting her finger in Ren's direction, "And there's nothing you, " She thrusted her finger at Horo, "can do about it!"

Both Ren and Horo nodded in unison, still glaring daggers at each other. "Now Yoh-sama," Pirika began once more, her tone softer as she pulled her hair out of her face, "You wanted to say something."

Yoh nodded, standing up, "Anna's been kidnaped." He said simply.

Pirika's hands flew to her mouth, muffling her gasp. Horo frowned deeply. Ren blinked, "Who's Anna?" He asked, but only got a not so nice nudge in his ribs from his future wife.

"I'm sorry, Yoh..." Pirika said slowly.

Yoh nodded, "Anna is my fiancee." He said smiling, hoping to answer Ren's question. Ren merely nodded in response. "Or she will be once we get her back." He added, frowning slightly.

Both Horo and Ren nodded, "What do you want us to do." They said in unison, glaring at each other after they finished talking.

Yoh grinned, "Ren, could I ask you to go back to China and get your sister?" He asked hopefully. Once again Ren merely nodded. Yoh's grin widened.


	17. My Dear Itako

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Seventeen: My Dear Itako**

Anna glared at her kidnapper as she sat across the room, her arms folded over her chest, her glare suggesting death.

But, her kidnapper, being Asakura Hao, did not flinch, instead her merely smirked as he watched the itako he would soon make his queen.

"Wipe the disgusting smirk off your face, Asakura Hao." Anna hissed, her glare hardening.

Hao's smirk widened, "I think not, my dear itako." He said sweetly.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Why did you kidnap me? You know, Yoh will come after me."

Hao snorted, "You know why I kidnaped you, I wouldn't exactly call it _kidnaping_ anyway." He said, a pout now on his face.

"Than what would you call it?" Anna snapped.

"I'm merely obtaining my bride, there is nothing wrong with that." Hao said while staring at his fingernails. "As for my pathetic other half coming to recuse you..." He paused before softly chuckling. "I wouldn't count on it." He finished, his tone dark.

**OOO**

The small African child known as Opacho frowned as she watched the three girls that made up The Hana-Gumi. "Hao-sama said Hana-gumi can attack Yoh-baka and his baka friends. Only this time he wishes Hana-gumi would kill Yoh-baka's friends."

Kanna smiled widely, "Well, girls, how about a new game?" She said, glancing at the blonde and red head behind her.

Macchi smiled, nodding her head, "A new game sounds good."

Mari merely rolled her eyes, "Mari doesn't see why Kanna-chan and Macchi-chan gets worked up over a stupid game, a game Mari will win." She said to her small doll.

Both, Kanna and Macchi, glared at the blonde headed girl as Opacho sighed.

**OOO**

Sorry for the horribly short chapter, but I had recent trouble in school that kinda got me in trouble. And plus I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter.


	18. Yohmei's Hole

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Eighteen: Yohmei's Hole**

Mikihisa frowned deeply as he stared up at two older people, his own parents, "Do you think he's ready for Yohmei's hole?" He asked.

The older women rolled her eyes, "He's the one that asked us." She snapped, "We're not here to ask your permission, we're here to tell you he's going in the hole tomorrow."

Mikihisa slowly nodded, "What if he doesn't make it out?"

"He will, trust me on this." The old woman snapped, "He is well aware of the dangers associated with the hole."

The old man sighed deeply, "This is our last hope. He must do whatever he can to defeat Hao."

Mikihisa nodded, "You are right." He sighed.

**OOO**

Tamao frowned deeply as she and Horo sat across from Ren and Pirika, she could see the Ainu fighting not to jump across the table and murder the young Tao that was taking his sister away from him. And Ren, who was glaring harshly at Horo.

Finally the silence was broken, "Why are we all in here anyway?" Ren asked, crossing his arms.

Tamao blinked, "Yoh-sama wanted to tell us something." She replied softly.

Ren rolled his eyes, settling back down into the couch. Pirika grinned, "So...onii-chan..."She said with an amused look on her face.

Horo blinked, "What?"

"You still didn't tell us when the wedding is." Pirika said smiling widely, glancing over at the pink headed prophet whose face turned a bright red.

"What wedding?" Horo asked as Ren and Pirika began laughing.

"Yours and Tamao-chan's!" Pirika said covering her mouth.

Horo blinked, "I never said we were getting married." He said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Pirika continued giggling, nudging Ren in the robs, "See I told you I could make him blush." Pirika said smiling.

Ren smirked as Horo's blush deepened.

"You're the only one not getting married, Onii-chan!" Pirika laughed.

Horo shrugged, "So?" He pouted.

Just then Yoh walked in, "Hey guys!" He said with his normal lazy grin.

Everyone stopped laughing and greeted the prince.

"What's so important that you called me in here and caused me to miss time with my fiancee?" Ren snapped crossing his arms.

Yoh grinned, "I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm going into Yohmei's hole." He said. Tamao gasped softly as The other three looked at Yoh in confusion.

"Yoh-sama..." Tamao said softly.

"What's Yohmei's Hole?" Horo asked.

"It's a form of training that hasn't been survived by many shamans. It's a deep cave, that's so deep no light touches it, no sound. Yoh-sama must stay in there for seven full days. It's enough to drive a shaman mad, but if he can survive it, he'll get more power." Tamao said softly, frowning at Yoh, who slowly nodded, "After I come out, I'm going after Anna."

Ren nodded, "I suppose then I'll have to leave for China soon." He said. Yoh simply nodded.

Pirika glanced at Ren, a deep frown on her face, but she didn't say anything.


	19. The Sweetest Goodbye

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is for RenXPirika fans. It has almost nothing to do with the plot, just harmless fluff for Ren and Pirika.

**Chapter Nineteen: The Sweetest Good-bye**

The room had pretty much emptied, leaving behind only two people. A bubbly blue headed princess and her Chinese prince. Neither was ready to call it a night, neither felt like saying good-bye to the other. They wanted to relish the last few hours together, before he would return to his birth country. Of course, he'd return in a few days. But, even that was too long for the young princess.

"Ren." The blue haired princess said, gazing at the back of her fiancé, who stood at the window, quietly looking out it. "W-will you miss me when your gone?" She asked softly, now staring at her hands that were placed on her lap.

Ren blinked, glancing over his shoulder at his bride-to-be, "Would you miss me?" He asked in turn, before returning his gaze to the star filled sky.

The girl sighed, slowly nodding, "Of course I would." She paused, turning to look at Ren, "But, I want to know if you'd miss me."

Ren slowly turned to face her, "Then I'd miss you." He said simply, his tone unconvincing. He frowned, seeing his bride-to-be return her gaze to her lap, her crystal tears falling down her smooth cheek. "Pirika..." He said softly, walking over to her.

Pirika wiped her eyes, noting looking at Ren as he began to run his fingers through her long sky blue hair, "Of course I'd miss you, you are my bride after all." He said softly.

Pirika sniffed, "I'm your bride, but would you miss me because..." She paused, taking a deep sigh before she continued in a voice barely above a whisper, "...you love me?"

Ren blinked, slightly taken back by the question, "Yes." Was all he said in the same quiet tone.

Pirika turned around to face him, "Say you love me, Ren." She pleaded, tears still in her eyes.

Ren sighed, a slight blush appearing on his face, "I'll miss you because I'm in love with you." He said.

Pirika smiled before embracing Ren, burying her face into his neck as her tears fell, "I love you too." She cried, "That's why I don't want you to go."

Ren pulled her closer, "I have to, how else will I tell my family I meant the perfect bride." He said quietly, lightly brushing her hair while holding her close to him. He smiled when he heard a soft chuckle.

"I suppose you're right." Pirika said sitting back up, wiping her face, but Ren's hand caught hers. He gently wiped her tears while leaning closer to her, "Of course I'm right." He whispered before gently pressing his lips against hers.


	20. Into Yohmei's Hole

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Note:** Whoo...getting close to the end here! I say about five to six more chapters and it should be done. But, don't worry there'll be a sequel, called Bitter Sweet, you can start looking for it soon, along with a side story.

**Chapter Twenty:** **Into Yohmei's Hole**

Asakura Yoh grinned reassuringly to his friends as the small group of teens stood at the base of a large cave. Today was the day Yoh had to go into Yohmei's hole, where he'd, hopefully, spend the next week finding his true power. "I'll be fine, you guys!" He said, smiling his carefree grin.

Pirika frowned, "But Tamao-chan said no one has ever survived it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yoh shrugged, "Well, there has to be a first time for everything, right?" He said with a sheepish laugh.

Pirika grinned before slowly nodding, "I suppose you're right." She said, not understanding how Yoh could be so calm through everything. But, then again he was always that way, ever since she first met him.

After all, if anyone could make it out of Yohmei's Hole it was Yoh. If he didn't so much could be lost. He understood this, that's way he made the choice to go into the hole in the first place. Not only did he have to recuse Anna, but he had to defend his future Kingdom. It was his duty as future Shaman King, and it was his duty because he was the only one capable of defeating his twin brother.

Tamao sighed, "Just be careful, if you don't make it out..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but everyone knew what would happen. Not only would Hao get Anna, but he'd get the Shaman Kingdom as well, then the world. There was just so much at stake, so much could be lost if this didn't work out well.

Yoh merely grinned, "Everything will work out on it's own, you'll see." He said, before turning and walking into the cave, disappearing into it's dark depths.

Horo snorted, crossing his arms, "Better him than me." He said.

Pirika blinked, turning to glare at her older brother, "What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped. "Don't you worry, I got a whole new training program for you!" She added, an evil grin on her face.

Horo paled, "I was just playing!" He whined, "Please...no training."

Tamao couldn't help but giggle as she watched Pirika drag her nearly wailing brother, by the ear, back to the palace. She turned to gaze one last time at the cave, she shuddered...something wasn't right...she could feel it.

There was something in the air, something almost evil. It wasn't the first time she felt it, but she had said nothing to the others, it was almost mocking the group. Teasing them to see who could and could not sense it.

She gazed around the surrounding area, it seemed as though something was watching her, something sinister.

An evil laugh filled the surrounding area, making the pink headed girl shiver in fear.

"My dear prophet..." A voice said, but their wasn't a body to go with this voice, but it sounded like Yoh, but it lacked his warmth, his care.

Tamao gulped, trying to gather what little courage she had, "W-who are you!" She squeaked.

There was that evil chuckle again, but this time it was accompanied by a person. A boy, with long dark brown hair and the vilest eyes Tamao had ever seen, the same eyes that Yoh had, only Yoh's were so much more warm. This was the boy of legends, the fabled Asakura Hao. Hao continued smiling, "I can hear your pathetic heart beating in fear." He whispered, "Do I frighten you that much?"He asked, still approaching Tamao, an evil grin on his face.

Tamao simply froze in fear, unable to move as a gloved hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek, "Such power...hidden behind such weakness." He said in an almost mournful tone. "People like you are good for one thing." He added as he pulled something out of his mantle.

Tamao shook in fear as a book was dropped to her feet, "You'll do well to give that to my Otouto after he comes out of Yohmei's hole, my little lamb." He said before simply walking off, but not before throwing one last cheerful grin at the pink headed girl.

Tamao stood, staring in disbelief as her gaze dropped to the dusty old book that was dropped to her feet. She knelt down and picked it up, she ran her hand across the faded cover, and gazed at the ancient Japanese. Suddenly she froze, she knew what this book was!

Clutching the book she ran back to the palace, she was off to find her teacher, Asakura Yohmei. This book was never suppose to exist, but then again, neither was Asakura Hao.


	21. Chou Senji Ryakketsu

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Ramblings:** Whoo! I finally broke 200! Thankz to all you reviewers, this chapter is for you! Don't forget to keep reviewing. 

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Chou Senji Ryakketsu**

Tamao rushed through the palace halls, in search of her sensei that seemed to have disappeared, the old dusty book held tightly against her chest. If this book was what she truly thought it was, it could be the answer to their problems. But, that leaves the question of why Hao would give them this book. "Asakura-sensei!" She yelled as she ran down the halls, pausing to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall, she had to find him, only he and Kino-sama would understand what this book was and the power it held. 

She slowly slipped down the wall, her breathing labored...she was having a vision... 

_She was standing in an open felid, Yoh and Anna were there as well. And another person, a child, with shoulder length blonde hair and large brown eyes. He slowly waved to Tamao with a wide carefree grin on his face. The grin was identical to Yoh's grin._

_Tamao's eyes widened...there was that presence again...and there was Hao. With the same evil smile...he slowly walked up to the blonde haired child, taking him into his arms before they both disappeared in a burst of flames._

Tamao's mouth dropped as her eyes flew open, "Asakura-sensei!" She yelled, shooting up. She ran down the halls as ran head long into an old man. 

"Tamao! Watch were you're going!" He snapped as he stood up, rubbing his behind, "Now what's all the rushing for?" 

Tamao panting, "Asakura-sensei!" She said before shoving the book into his hands, "Hao gave me this to give to Yoh-sama." She said, "And I had another vision...a real one." 

Yohmei blinked before his eyes widened, "I don't believe it...Chou Senji Ryakketsu..." He said in a disbelieving tone, running his hand over the cover of the book. 

Tamao nodded quickly, "Hao gave it to me after Yoh-sama went into Yohmei's Hole." 

Yohmei nodded, "Tell me about you vision." He said, glancing at Tamao. 

Tamao sighed, "I saw a blonde haired boy, he looked like Yoh a little bit. He waved at me, then Hao came and wrapped his arms around him and they both disappeared." 

Yohmei nodded again, "Come on, let's go find Kino." He said beginning to walk off with Tamao following close behind. 

**OOO**

Not much...I know...shoot me. The Chou Senji Ryakketsu is Hao's book of shamanic powers or in the dub...The Tome of The Shaman. If I spelled it wrong I'm really, really sorry. And Tamao's vision is foreshadowing events in the sequel, _Bitter Revenge. _Just try to guess who the blonde haired boy was...XD! 


	22. Darkness

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Darkness**

It had been a full week since Anna had been kidnaped and she wasn't any closer to _not_ beating Hao to within an inch of his life. The long haired shaman insisted he see the itako _every night_, and every night he always annoyed her. But, that wasn't what was bothering her, well maybe that was part of it. She wondered why it was taking Yoh so long to come and get her. Had she been wrong to relay on a single person? Maybe Yoh didn't feel the same why about her, maybe he had just been playing with her. Maybe she should stay with Hao.

The young blonde haired itako sighed deeply as she stared out the window of her room, a room she had not left since she had been kidnaped. She watched as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, freeing the brightly shining stars from daylights grasp. Daylight...light was Yoh. It was just the way he made her feel, the brightness in his smiles, his caring nature. And the darkness, the darkness was Hao. Two opposites, two halves of a single whole, but both so very different. Too different to be twins, but that's what they were.

Anna slowly stood, she could sense him coming. He always came during this time of night, just as the last rays of the sun disappear behind the overwhelming darkness. He'd rarely speak to her, for she'd never answer. He'd watch her, he'd just sit but her door and stare at her.

She glared as her capture opened the door, her capture merely smirked in turn, "You look well." He said simply, taking his normal spot by her door.

Anna snorted, crossing her arms and turning her back on him. She didn't want anything to do with him, she wanted free.

Hao glared, "You will not turn your back on me." He said darkly standing up and moving behind her.

"You can't force me not to." Anna snapped, glancing over her shoulder, a ghost of a smile present upon seeing Hao's glare.

"You belong to me, you will follow my will." Hao said darkly, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him, but Anna was a step ahead of him, her hand meant with his cheek. Hao glared, grabbing her wrist, a smirk on his face, "Is that anyway to treat your future husband?" He whispered darkly.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "You're right..." She said, nodding slowly, "...that is not way to treat my future husband." She said softly before sending another smack to his face, "But, that is." She hissed, snatching her wrist from his grasp.

Hao sighed deeply, "I will enjoy breaking you, Anna." He said with a grin before he took his leave.

Anna glared at the door before sighing and returning to the window, "Where are you , Yoh." She whispered softly.

**OOO**

Another short chappie...I know, but I swear they'll get longer as soon as Ren and Yoh come back. There's not much to do without them.


	23. Welcome Back

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Babbling:** We're almost done here folks. I decided not to start the sequel until I get Unconditional and School's Obsession done. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially all you who review every chapter and been with me since the beginning. I'd like to dedicate this fic to a very dear friend of mine who loves YohXAnna, Koneko-chan.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Welcome Back**

A young blue haired princess sat in the vast gardens of the Asakura compound. This was one of her very favorite places, it was where she first met her future husband. She often came to the gardens to find peace and to sort out her thoughts. So much was happening in such a short amount of time. The Prince was going through intense training while his future wife was currently being held captive by his twin brother, who was trying to take over the whole kingdom. The young Princess' brother was falling all over himself and another young pink headed girl. And the thing that tore at her mind and heart the most; her fiancé, in China.

Although he _was_ due to return within the next few days, but every minute he was gone it felt like a piece of the young princess' heart died. It was funny how their relationship began, he had stolen her first kiss. To her people a girl's first kiss was meant for her husband and him alone. And if their first kiss is stolen they'll have to marry the man that took it. Somehow Tao Ren knew this and used it to his advantage, and everyday Pirika thanks the great spirits that he had done so.

She smiled slightly as she gazed at the large white fluffy clouds, it was very rare that there was this much peace. Normally her brother was walking around with Tamao, trying yet again to confess his feelings. As amusing as this sight was, it only reminded Pirika of Ren.

The young princess needed some time to herself, although that's exactly how she had been spending her time ever since she arrived in Izumo. Her onii-chan had Tamao, Yoh had Anna...and Ren only came after the sun had set beneath the horizon. And, now Ren was in China, over one thousand miles away.

**OOO**

Tamao smiled as she gazed at the ice shaman out of the corner of her eye, he was enjoying another batch of her cookies. She really liked Horo, he was really nice to her. All the people at the Asakura compound had always been nice to her. But, there was something different about Horo, it seemed he cared more about her than anyone else. But, Tamao knew that was just in her head. No one could like her like that.

"These are really good, Tamao." Horo said after swallowing what he had been chewing on.

Tamao smiled, "You always say that, HoroHoro-kun." She pointed out.

"But they really are that good. All of your cookies and cakes are **that** good." Horo said, smiling fondly at the girl.

Tamao blushed a deep red, "You're just saying that." She whispered.

Horo grinned, "No I'm not." He said softly leaning over the counter, "I really mean it."

Tamao's blush deepened, if humanly possible, "HoroHoro-kun..." She said before she was cut off by Horo's lips on her own.

A short boy stood in the doorway, a small smirk on his face, "If you want to do that." He said with a pause, "I suggest you find a room."

Tamao jumped away from Horo, her face redder than the reddest cherry, "Tao-san!" She cried in a strangled voice, "You're back early."

Ren grinned, "And you look busy." He said glancing at Horo, "Where's your sister?"

Horo narrowed his eyes, "Why should I tell you?" He asked.

Ren glared, "Because if you don't I'll be forced to stick my kwan do up your..."

"REN!"

Ren's eyes widened, "Nee-san..." He said in an almost fearful tone causing Horo's face to break out in a wide smile, suggesting Christmas had came early.

A tall green haired woman stood in the doorway behind Ren, "That's not a very nice thing to do to your future brother in law." She scold.

Ren cringed, "I'd rather not be reminded that when I marry Pirika I'll be related to..._that_!"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Anyway. I'm Tao Jun." The woman said, throwing a glare at Ren.

Horo nodded, "I'm HoroHoro...and Pirika's around here somewhere." He said blinking.

Tamao sighed, "She went out into the garden."

Jun smiled, "You're Tamao aren't you?" She asked.

Tamao nodded, "Hai." She replied.

Jun's smiled widened, "You two make such a cute couple!" She said, sounding very much like a rabid fangirl.

Both Horo and Tamao blushed deeply as Ren rolled his eyes, "Well while you fawn over these two I'm going to find Pirika." He said as Jun nodded, still voicing how much she liked Horo and Tamao together.

**OOO**

The young Chinese shaman walked quietly down the stone path towards the garden taking in the peaceful atmosphere. He wanted to surprise his future bride with his return. He knew exactly were she was, she was at the place where they first met. She always went there.

He could hear the gentle humming of his soon to be wife. Apparently she had picked this habit up from her mother, who used to hum to her when she'd go to sleep.

He stopped short of the young blue haired princess. Her back was to him, which was perfect for Ren's surprise.

He slowly walked up to her, taking in her sweet humming. She didn't notice she had company, even when he sat on the bench.

Slowly Ren reached out and grabbed her hand...bad idea.

A fist connected with his face.

Pirika glared then her mouth dropped upon realizing who it actually was, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ren-kun!" She cried, kneeling next to the boy, who was clutching his angry red cheek. "I thought you might have been a nasty perverted person."

Ren glared, "That's a nice thing to come back to." He said dryly as Pirika helped him up.

Pirika blushed lightly, "That's what you get when you sneak up on a girl." She said, a small smile on her face.

Ren rolled his eyes, "So much for a welcome back kiss." He muttered.

Pirika grinned before lightly pressing her lips against Ren's and pulling away a bit too quickly for Ren's liking, "There. Better?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Ren blinked, before snorting and pulling the girl into a deep heated kiss.

Unknown to the young couple they were being watched by three girls. Then Hana-Gumi.

Kanna rolled her eyes, "Is that all they ever do?" She said looking away from the kissing couple.

Macchi snickered, "More than you do, at least." She said glancing at her blue haired friend.

Kanna glared, before she could say anything Mari whooped them both over the head with her doll, "If bakas don't shut up they'll hear us!" She hissed, glaring at the two girls, who rolled their eyes.

"Hao-sama said we could kill them this time." Macchi said, clutching her broom, "Right?"

Kanna nodded, "Right. Hao-sama said he doesn't want any more distractions in Yoh's way."

Macchi blinked, "Well...what are we waiting for? I'd rather be fighting them then staring at them." She pointed out throwing her broom over her shoulder.

Kanna grinned wickedly, "You ready Mari?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

Mari nodded, "Mari ready."

Kanna's grin widened, "Let's go get'em girls."

The Hana-Gumi jumped out...but Ren, being Ren was not easily fooled. He _could_ after all sense they were their. He grabbed Pirika and jumped out of thee way of an on coming attack. "Pathetic." He sneered.

Pirika's eyes widened as she stared at the three girls, "Ren-kun...?" She said softly.

Ren glanced behind him, "Go back to the palace. I'll be there in a minute." He said pulling out his kwan do.

Mari glared, stepping in front of Pirika, "No one leaves alive, Hao-sama's orders."

Pirika's eyes widened, she wasn't a shaman, she was easy pray for the blonde headed girl. So she resorted to the only thing she could do...scream.

Mari's eyes widened and her hands flew to her ears, "Baka girl! Stop screaming!" She barked before Ren's attack hit her.

Pirika panted, looking at Ren, "Would you go now!" Ren snapped. Pirika quickly nodded and took off towards the palace.

She met her brother half way, "What's going on?" He asked as Pirika flew into his arms.

"Ren and I...were attacked." She panted.

Jun's eyes widened, "Where's Ren?" She asked.

Pirika breathed deeply, "Still fighting...he needs help."

Horo nodded, "You and Tamao go back into the palace." He said pushing Pirika to Tamao as the pink headed girl nodded quickly.

Jun had already set off towards the fight, Horo blinked, "Where are you going?" He asked running after the girl.

Jun glanced behind her, "To help my brother."

Horo looked at her oddly, "You don't have a ghost."

Jun grinned, pulling out talismans, "Daoshi don't need ghost. Pailong!" A corpse looking thing walked up beside her, "Yes Miss.Jun."

Jun grinned at Horo's shocked expression, "Let's go help my brother." She said.

Horo shook his head before following the Daoshi and her corpse.


	24. Yoh's Return

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update but, I caught a really bad cold and I'm just getting over it. I have over 260 reviews! Once again I offer my thanks for all you readers who put up with my lazyness...you guys are great!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Yoh's Return**

Darkness...that all that was in the tiny enclosed place Asakura Yoh currently sat in. He had been in this very place for little over four days, he was beginning to feel as if he was ready to leave.

The bright sun light almost blinded the young shaman as he walked out of the cave, his senses once again coming in tune with all the things they had been lacking the past few days.

The brown headed boy slowly walked back to his palace, his body weak from the lack of nourishment. At least he survived the hole, he was the first shaman to do so. Not that it surprised him that he did, he knew he had too. So much was at stake, not only could he lose someone that was very close to him, but he could very well lose his entire kingdom.

He went into the cave with the confidence that he would make it out because he had to.

As he neared the gate he could hear the sounds of a shaman fight. He blinked as his fateful spirit appeared beside him.

"Yoh-dono." He said.

Yoh blinked, "What's going on, Amidamaru?" He asked, still walking.

"Ren was attacked by the Hana-Gumi and Horo went to help him." Amidamaru said.

Yoh's pace quickened as he went to the aid of his friends.

**OOO**

Ren glared, "What did you bring her?" He snapped at the ice shaman.

Horo's mouth dropped, "She followed me!" He said pointing to the green haired woman.

Kanna grinned, "Don't lose your focus!" She laughed as she sent her oversoul into another attack on Ren.

Jun's eyes widened, "Pailong!" She shouted. The corpse blocked the attack.

Ren's glare hardened, "I do not need any help, both of you leave!"

Horo snorted, "I fought these guys...er...girls before." He pointed out, "Their tougher than they look."

Macchi nodded, "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we're weak!" She shouted, slapping Jack, her pumpkin doll, with her broom stick, "Jack! Trick or Treat!"

Horo blocked her attack with a wall of ice, but his wall was shattered by Mari's doll, "Baby Chuck!" She yelled, holding the doll by it's blond yarn-like hair. The doll held up it's rattle, which began to shoot at Horo.

Ren rolled his eyes, "This is really getting on my nerves! All I wanted to do was spend some time with my future wife...but, noooo, you three had to come and start a fight. BASON!"

Ren's fateful spirit transformed into a huge oversoul, towering over the girls, "Now I suggest you three run off back to your master Hao and tell him to shove it." Ren growled.

Kanna blinked before he eyes settled into a glare, "We'll be back." She snapped harshly before the girls disappeared in a flash of flames.

Horo stared up at Ren, his arms crossed, "Show off!" He shouted.

Ren smirked as Bason returned to his normal size, "Don't be jealous you can't do anything like that."

Horo glared, "Of course I can." He pouted.

"Ne, you guys? What's going on?" Yoh said as he arrived at the scene.

Both Taos and Horo blinked, staring at Yoh.

Yoh laughed sheepishly, "Yo!" He said with an added wave.

**OOO**

"Yoh-sama, you have to eat something!" Tamao said shoving a plate of food in front of Yoh.

Yoh smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Tamao." He said as he slowly began to eat.

Pirika glared at her brother and finace, "You two are so reckless!" She scolded as he cleaned the wounds, "You'd rather fight each other than fight whom you're suppose to."

Horo pouted, "He started it!" He cried pointing at he scowling Chinese shaman, "I told you to leave, but you insisted on staying. You left yourself open for ridcule." Ren replied, cringing as Pirika tended his wounds.

Jun looked on the scene fondly, "Neither one of you needed to worry with Pailong there!" She said brightly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So...Yoh-kun...what was it like..." Pirika said slowly, glancing over her shoulder, "Yohmei's hole I mean."

Yoh shrugged, "I dunno...cold, dark and quiet." He said, pausing from eating.

Pirika smiled, "Now you can go recuse Anna-san." She pointed out.

Yoh slowly nodded, returning to his food, "Yeah..." That would be eaiser said than done.


	25. Anna's Choice

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Notes:** Here's your chapter...although I'd like to say something to **Neliachan**...I can't do MariXNichrome in this fic or the sequel, don't get me wrong, I'm a big fan of the couple but I don't have time to write them in. But if you want I'll write a one-shot for MariXNichrome...just send me an email. Thankz to all my readers, we're so close to 300 reviews it's scarey. If you are the 300th reviewer, I'll write you a story. So keep reviewing!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Anna's Choice**

Kyouyama Anna walked down the long hallway to her room. Over the past few days Hao had allowed her to actually leave her room. Now that Anna though about it, she had been seeing less and less of Hao, not that she was complaining. Maybe he finally got the hint from all the smacks...who knows.

Even with her added freedom, Anna was not one to be held behind stone walls. And she had to do something about it, Yoh was taking his merry time to come and rescue her so she had to take it into her own hands. She had no desire to be Asakura Hao's wife, and she had the dead feeling in the pit of her stomach that soon she'd be forced to be his wife if she didn't act fast.

She paused outside of her door, her hand on the brass door knob. Her eyes narrowed at the frimillar presense on the other side of the closed door. With a deep sigh she pulled open the door to see the smirking face of Asakura Hao.

"What do you want?" Anna snapped, rolling her eyes as she walked past him.

Hao's smirk widened, "You can run, Anna, you can go as far as you want. But it is your destiny to be my wife." He said in a surpirisingly calm tone. "I will find you, no matter where you go."

Anna glared at him, "Stop uddering nosense and get out of my room!" She snapped harshly. She didn't care what Hao said, she had to get out of here. She would not be forced into a marriage, she wouldn't be forced into anything, she was Kyouyama Anna, after all.

Hao merely bowed his head, the same evil smirk on his face, as if saying 'I know what you're going to do...do it...I dare you.' He slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Anna glared at the closed door before walking over to the window, luckly Asakura Hao's hiding place was only one story, that would make it easier for Anna's plan. Anna stole one last glance at the door, making sure no one was coming. Then she threw her legs over the windowsill and jumped out of her room.

She gazed at the window for a secound, perhaps making sure no one would come in. Then she turned and disappeared into the darkness around her.

**OOO**

Asakura Hao smiled widely as he sat on the roof, watching the young itako run. His little servent stood next to him.

"Hao-sama..." She said softly. Hao glanced at her from the couner of his eye, "No Opacho I'm not going after her." He answered before Opacho asked.

Opacho nodded, "Why is Hao'sama letting Anna-sama get away?" She asked.

Hao grinned before placing his hand on the child's head, " Because...she'll go to my Otouto. I can take care of them both...I can take her and take his soul." He said before turning to the child, a reassuring smile on his face.

Opacho slowly nodded, "Opacho see now. Hao-sama wishes to kill two birds with one stone."

Hao chuckled softly, "Something like that." He said as three girls appeared before him, "You didn't kill them, did you?" He asked turning to the girls, a frown on his face.

The Hana-Gumi bowed their heads in shame, "No Hao-sama. Yoh finally came out of Yohmei's hole." Kanna said.

Hao nodded his head, "I expect better performance next time." He said eyeing the girls.

All three girls nodded before continuing into the house.

Hao smiled as he turned his gaze to the stars, "We'll attack them soon, Opacho." He whispered, closing his eyes, enjoying the evening breeze.


	26. A New Power

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Note:** We are so close to 300...if you want that story keep reviewing. Remember the 300th reviewer gets a story. We're up to about 294 reviews so keep going, guys.

**Nelia-chan**- Well, as soon as you get your email up...you can send me an email with your story idea. Or you can go to my livejournal and leave a comment with the info in there (The link is in my bio), just make sure the subject is 'Story Request', kay?

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A New Power**

Asakura Yohmei walked down the halls, his grandson had once again disappeared right after Tamao was sent to tell him he had more training. That was just like his grandson, even when the world was in danger...when the very life of his future bride was at stake...he slept. There would never be another boy quite like Asakura Yoh.

The pink headed prophet followed Yohmei, in her arms a book that one would recoize as The Chou Senji Ryakketsu. This was Yoh's means of training. Before he went to rescue Anna he had to absorb the powers of the book, his friends even had done so. Now it was his turn to reep the benfits of the powerful tome which held all of Hao's sercerts.

That is, if they could ever find the young brown headed shaman...

...Who was snoozing under the afternoon sun in the gardens. Deciding he had enough training in the past few days and now it was time to relax...and to slack off. In short...he was lazy and really didn't want to even look at this book. Not after Horo and Ren had told him their exprinces with the book.

"Asakura Yoh!" The eldest Asakura growled upon seeing his grandson stretched out under the sun.

Yoh flinced and shot up, "He he he...hi." He said sheepishly sratching his head.

Yohmei glared, "Don't you hi me, boy, you have work to be doing!" He snapped pointing to the book in Tamao's hands.

"But, I'm so tired. Let me rest, ne?" Yoh pouted, laying back down.

"No! You have to read this book so you can go stop Hao." Yohmei shouted taking the book from Tamao. "If you do not read it I will lock you out of the kitchens."

Yoh's eyes snapped open as he shot back up, "No...I'll read it." He said quickly taking the book from Tamao.

Yohmei nodded, "Good...come along Tamao, let the boy be in peace." He said ushering the girl away.

Yoh sighed deeply before he opened the book and set off to reading it.

**OOO**

Anna walked through the woods, it was now daytime, and Hao was no where to be found. Why was she worrying about Hao so much? It wasn't like the Asakura jus tto sit around and let his future queen run back to his other half. He had to have been planning something, but, Anna didn't care. All she cared about was getting back to Yoh as soon as possible.

Asakura Hao smiled widely, his eyes closed as the breeze whipped his hair off his shoulders, "Yes...Anna...go back to him." He murmered gently into the wind, "I'll have you both right where I want you." He added with a sinster laugh that also disappeared into the wind.

He turned to the blue headed girl behind him, "Would you be so kind as to make sure this little artafact gets to Anna." He said handing the girl a small red sword shaped object.

The girl bowed, "Yes, Hao-sama."

**OOO**

Horo glanced at the cards he held in his hand before glaring at Ren, "You're cheating!" He said, pointing at the Chinese shaman.

Ren rolled his eyes, "No...you just suck at cards." He said throwing down his hand, "I win again." He said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Pirika glanced up from her book, a warm smile on her face. At least they were getting along. Getting along meaning not running around trying to murder each other in cold blood.

"So...Pirika-chan..."

Pirika blinked, turning to look at her future sister-in-law, "Hai...?"

Jun smiled widely, "Have you given any thought on your wedding?" She asked sweetly.

Ren nearly fell backwards in his chair as Horo choked on the lemonaide Tamao had just brought him, "NANI?" They both yelled before glaring at each other.

Pirika merely smiled before shaking her head, "No, actually I was waiting until I met you so I could ask your advice."

Both males rolled their eyes and the three girls became lost in converstations about weddings.

**OOO**

Yoh sighed deeply as he closed the book. So much for 'reading' it. The damn thing sucked him in. Someone could have at least warned him that he wouldn't actually be reading it...instead he'd float through Hao's actual memroies...learning first hand some very powerful tequinces.

The brown headed boy laided back once more, once again enjoying the peaceful afternoon, hopeing to catch a nap before his grandfather...or worse grandmother decided to train him.


	27. Reunited

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Note:** Congrad to yugiohfan88 for being the 300th reviewer, you story is well under way. If any of you want a story email and maybe you'll get it! I've decided to get this story done in 30 chapters. So that means 3 more chapters! But not to fear...there is a sequel! And it'll be out...eventaully.

**Futsu no Mitamano no Tsurugi:** Yoh's little bronze sword he performs double medium with. I found many translations for this little sword, but I like this one the most. If it's wrong, please correct me.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reunited**

Anna sighed deeply, leaning on a tree. She could see it, just barely see the palace through the dense woods. A small smile graced her lips...she was almost there.

The blonde headed girl slowly sank to the ground, deciding she was far away enough from Hao that she could rest in peace. She leaned against the tree, and was well on her way to a nap...but, something wasn't right.

"Whoever you are, come out." Anna said boredly, sighing deeply.

The blue haired, Kanna, jumped out of the tree. A wide grin on her face as she stepped up to the blonde girl, "Hao-sama wishes you to give this to Yoh." She said simply throwing a cloth wrapped object to her feet.

Anna reached for the object, a confused look on her face as she held the item in her hand.

"Hao-sama also told me to tell you that he looks forward to your wedding." Kanna said, brushing her blue locks off her shoulder.

Anna looked at her oddly, "My wedding?"

Kanna smiled, "Hai...yours and Hao-sama's."

Anna's eyes widened, "I will not marry him!" She snapped.

Kanna snorted, "We'll see. No one has the power to desobey Hao-sama." She said with a smirk before she jumped back into the trees.

Anna sighed, holding the object in her lap she slowly unwrapped it. Her eyes widened, "The Futsu no Mitamano no Tsurugi!" She said in disbelief.

She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could allow herself. She had to get this to Yoh.

**OOO**

Yoh watched his friends as they battled in a mock shaman fight, a wide goofy grin on his face as he joined in shouting out random cheers along with the others that watched Horo and Ren battle.

Apparently Ren had somehow insulted Horo, like he does everyday. And Horo decided Ren should get beat to within an inch of his life, and it wasn't working every well. Ren was beating _him_ to within an inch of his life.

A gentle breeze blew through the group of friends, Yoh sighed deeply. Turning his face to meet the breeze. He froze...something was...wrong...

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something just didn't feel right all of the sudden. He stole a glance to his friends, all of which were preoccuipied with the match and wouldn't notice if he left.

He turn and jogged into the woods.

**OOO**

Anna ran with all her might, she could just see the large gates that lead into the garden, she was almost there.

What she didn't see was the brown headed shaman that ran right smack into her.

She blinked, now sitting on the ground, at her feet the brown headed shaman a sheepish grin on his face.

"Anna?"

Anna's eyes widened, "Yoh?" She said in disbelief.

Yoh nodded, laughing lightly as he moved closer to the itako only to meet the palm of her hand. "Ouch! What was that for?" Yoh pouted, clutching his cheek.

"For leaving me with your phsycotic twin!" Anna said, glaring at Yoh.

Yoh grinned, it was nice to have Anna back, "But your back!"

Anna nodded, "It was either this or stay and marry him."

Yoh's eyes widened in horror, "You can't marry him!" He said, "I'm going to marry you!"

Anna stared at Yoh, shock flooding her body. Did he just say what she thought he did? Yoh grinned his goofy grin, "Anna..." He said slowly, leaning closer to the said girl, "Would...you marry me?" He asked, mere inches from her face.

Anna felt her face grow hot as she let herself slowly nod, not trusting herself with words. Yoh smiled widely before pressing his lips against his bride's.

**OOO**

Great way to end a chapter, ne? Only two chapters left!


	28. Making the Plan

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Author's Ramblings:** I've gotten alot of questions on the Futsu no Mitamano no Tsurugi. So here's some info on it. I do believe in the anime it is called _nitouyuu_ in the subtitled version, but then again I could be wrong. My fics are not based, in anyway, off the dubbed version on 4kids TV. In the dub it is known as the antiquity. It is the sword Yoh uses to perform his double medium with. If you wish to verifiy any infomation I have in my fic I suggest you all go check out the Patch Archives. And just for a side note...I know Yoh's grandfather gives him the sword...but, if you all recall Yoh didn't get the Chou Senji Ryakketsu from Tamao, either. Hao gives it to Anna to give to Yoh. I had to make it fit in with the story, which it did rather nicely.

Now that we have all that cleared up...I have posted the first chapter of yugiohfan88's fic called Obsessions...if you don't like HaoYohness...then don't go read it. But, I must say, I really out did myself with this one. And concering possible side-stories to this fic. I will have at least one, a RenPirika side fic called Nine Months. But, that won't be out until the sequel, Bitter Sweet is out. And I'd start looking for it within a week after this is finished.

Well enough of my talking...ON TO THE CHAPTER!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Making the Plans**

Asakura Yoh and Kyouyama Anna walked back, hand in hand...or should I say Anna dragging a whining Yoh, back to the Asakura compound. They had a lot of things to do and nearly no time to do it. Anna knew the elder Asakura wouldn't just let her go so easily, he'd surely come after her. Then she remember the small bronze sword she held in her hand, how could she have forgotten it like that...? She mentally slapped herself, it had nothing to do with Yoh and his marriage proposel, which she accepted by the way. After all, that's why she came here...to marry the future Shaman King, which would be Yoh.

The blonde itako glanced behind her, her finace was still whining, somthing along the lines of, "Anna! I've been training for the past week! Non-stop! Have mercy!" Mercy? Anna didn't know the word.

Yoh sighed deeply, a pout on his face as he stared at Anna. Then he noticed what she clutched in her hand, "Anna...?" He said slowly, cocking his head like a confused dog, "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the object in her hand.

Anna blinked glancing down, before throwing a glare at Yoh, "You'll find out soon enough." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Yoh laughed nervously, scratching the bak of his head as the couple arrived at the compound.

Anna eyed the mock shaman fight that Yoh had left, "Pathetic." She scouled, walking up behind Tamao, who nearly had a heart attack upon hearing Anna's voice.

"Anna-san?" She said in disbelief.

Anna merely nodded, "Go find Kino-sensei, please." She said simply. The pink headed girl nodded quickly before running off to find the said person.

Yoh blinked, staring at the fight, "How long have they been going at it, Pirika?" He asked.

The blue haired girl scowled, "Nearly two hours..." She paused, "Anna?" She said blinking. Anna merely glared, "Stop you two idiots!" She snapped, whipping out her itako beads and throwing the around the Ainu and Chinese shamans' spirits.

Horo froze, the color draining from his face, "Anna?" He said in a strangled voice that sounded very much like a squeak.

Ren glared, "Let Bason go." He snapped.

Anna rose an eyebrow before stepping over to the Chinese shaman and laying a smack on his face.

Ren's mouth dropped, as Pirika began giggling, he clutched his cheek, scowling heavily.

"All of you have work to do...I suggest you start." Anna said, crossing her arms as Kino finally arrived, closely followed by Tamao who was panting heavily. "Sensei." Anna said turning to the old woman.

Asakura Kino nodded her head, "It's good to see you back, Anna, now what is it you want."

Anna merely handed the object she held in her hands over to her teacher, "Futsu no Mitamano no Tsurugi." She said, "And Hao gave this to you."

Anna snorted, "In a way. He sent one of his lackies to do it."

Kino nodded, "Well, you know what this mean." She said looking to Yoh, who blinked, "Get to work Yoh." She said tossing the smaller sword to him.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked holding the sword.

"You have until tomorrow morning to figure it out." Anna said before walking away with Kino.

Yoh groan before sinking to the ground, "I need a nap."

**OOO**

Morning came quickly for the young brown headed shaman. Through the night he discovered the Futsu no Mitamano no Tsurugi was his double medium. In his hand he now held a large...extremely large sword, his big oversoul. With a sheepish laugh, Yoh fell to the ground, exusted. His oversoul disapprated.

Unknown to him, a lone figure sat on his roof, watching him through out the night. A wide smirk found it's way on to Asakura Hao's face, "Very good, Otouto, very good indeed." He murmered, "You are finally powerful enough to become one with me."

With one final howl of the wind, Asakura Hao disappeared in a burst of flames. If he had been some weak shaman, he would have attacked Yoh now. But, Asakura Hao was quite the opposite. He wanted to be presented with a challenge when it became time to take his other half.

**OOO**

Short chappie...I know. Not much to do in this chapter. Next chapter the fun really begins.


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Calm Before the Storm**

It was the calm before the storm. Everyone knew he was coming, they could feel it. The unmistakable power of Asakura Hao. Everyone was caught it the gasp before the plunge. Hao's presense mocked everyone. It felt so close, but, he was no where in sight. This, above all other things bugged Kyouyama Anna the most. She hated, perhaps more than anyone else, being caught in a battle she could not escape, but she chose to be here...by Yoh's side. It was where she was meant to be, she could see this now. At least she chose to be here.

Usui Pirika on the other hand, did not chose to be by her finace's side, she was forced when the Chinese shaman stole her first kiss. But, she wouldn't change that fact for anything or anyone in the world. Neither would Tao Ren. The Chinese shaman stood on the edge of a battle as well, one he walked into, but who would he be if he refused to help an old friend.

Her elder brother, as dense as me may seem at times, was preparing for this battle as was everyone else. Even though his idea of 'preparing' was very much like Yoh's...doing as little as possible for as long as possible. Either that or spending his time with a certain pink headed prophet.

But, the single person who should be most worried about this, was in fact...napping under the afternoon sun. Something he did quite often his finacee had come to notice.

Kyouyama Anna stood over her soon-to-be husband, her hands on her hips, a glare on her face and her foot tapping impatently, "Asakura Yoh." She snapped, kicking the foot of the said sleeping shaman.

Asakura Yoh did not stur, for it took so much more than a mere kick to wake him up, this too Anna had come to find out. But, that was no matter, she had other ways of waking his up.

Her glare hardened as she kneeled next to him, "Yoh." She said in an almost sweet voice before she smacked the poor boy, finally waking the shaman.

It took a moment for Yoh to figure out what had happen, but the stinging feeling on his cheek told him the story, "Why'd you hit me?" He pouted.

Anna glared, "You were suppose to have my lunch ready a half an hour ago." She said raising back up, "Where is it?"

Yoh blinked before laughing sheepishly, "I forgot to make it." He said, scratching his head, grinning his goofy grin.

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes, "Well, you can make it now." She said softly.

Yoh grinned as an idea came to his mind, I know a shocking thing within his own right, but it does happen, "Ne, Anna? Why don't we go for a picnic." He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Anna blinked before looking at Yoh, "Why?"

Yoh's grin widened, at least she was considering it right? "So, maybe, me and you could spend sometime together." He said.

A blush came over Anna's face, "Oh." She said softly before slowly nodding.

Yoh jumped up, grabbing Anna's hand as he darted into the palace, "We can ask Tamao-chan to make us some food." He said, glad that he didn't have to cook anymore. He couldn't really cook anyway.

Anna allowed Yoh to drag her through the hallway to the kitchen where a pink headed girl was baking her famous cookies for a blue haired boy.

"Here, HoroHoro-kun." Tamao said, placing a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of the blue haired shaman, "Be careful there still hot." She added as the Ainu pratcally inhaled them.

Horo grinned, stuffing a cookie in his mouth, "You know Tamao..." He said slowly, pausing from eating, "...You bake almost as good as you look."

Tamao blinked, staring at Horo with a confused look on her face. Slowly in dawned on her, Horo had just said she was pretty...well not in those actual words, but it was enough to cause the shy girl to turn a rather cute shade of red.

Horo smiled before returning to his cookies and milk. Just as he did this, Yoh practilly skipped, yes _skipped_ into the kitchen, dragging a rahter flushed Anna behind him, "Tamao-chan!" He said happily.

Tamao blinked, " Hai, Yoh-sama?" She said, smiling slightly upon seeing her master so happy, of course it was because Anna had returned to him.

"Would you pack me and Anna a lunch, please?" Yoh said in his best pleading cute puppy dog voice.

Tamao chuckled, "Of course Yoh-sama. Anything for you and Anna-san." She said with a wide grin.

Yoh smiled widely before he caught sight of Horo, "Whatca doing, Horo?" He asked, finally letting go of Anna's hand.

Horo blinked, "Eating Tamao's cookies." He said, shoving another in his mouth.

Yoh smiled, grabbing a cookie, "Tamao can cook so well!"

Horo's mouth fell open in shock, "Did I mention they were _my_ cookies?" He said.

Yoh grinned, poping the cookie in his mouth, "Mine now!" He said with a playful grin.

Horo glared, "You dare eat my cookies!" He said in a false manly man voice, jumping out of his seat.

"Hai...they were good too...I might just have to steal another." Yoh said doing the said thing before Horo dive bomded him.

Yoh ran out of the kitchen, cookies in hand, laughing madly as Horo chased him leaving Tamao amused looks and Anna's glares behind. The teens chased each other to the garden were Tao Ren was sharing a rather tender moment with his soon-to-be wife.

"And after this mess is taken care of you'll return to China with me and 'Nee-san." Ren said, brushing the long silkly blue locks of his finace's hair.

"China?" Pirika said in amazment, "What about Onii-chan?"

Ren snorted, "I have a feeling he'll be just fine here." He said, his thoughts falling on Pirika's elder brother and the pink headed shaman.

Pirika giggled, as Ren smiled down at her, "Of course he'd come to China for our wedding, ne, Ren-kun." She said looking up from Ren's lap.

Ren blinked, "If he promises he won't ruin our wedding by trying to lock you in a closet so I can't marry you." He said, gently running his hand over Pirika's cheek.

Pirika giggled once more just as Asakura Yoh ran up to them, clutching a plate of cookies, "You can't catch me!" He sang as Horo ran up.

Hor stopped dead upon seeing the postion his little sister and Ren were in, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled, glaring at Ren.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Nothing like that you hentai..." He paused before a smirk came over his face, "...That's for the wedding night."

Horo roared as Pirika blushed deeply and sat up just as her brother jumped on Ren and perceded to once again beat the living day lights out of him.

Just then Tamao and Anna walked up, Tamao clutching a basket, "Here Yoh-sama." She said handing the basket to Yoh.

Yoh smiled widely, grabbing the basket then Anna's hand, "We'll be gone for awhile, make sure they don't actually kill each other." He said to Pirika and Tamao as he began to walk off, Anna following close behind.

**OOO**

Anna sighed deeply, "Yoh...are we there yet?" She asked as the couple walked through the woods.

Yoh shook his head, "Almost, I've got the perfect spot for our pinic." He said happily.

Anna sighed yet again, a small smile graced her face. What was this feeling that sprung in her chest...dare she say it was...love?

"Here we are!" Yoh said happily.

Anna's eyes widened, they were at a river, the same exact river where Yoh first kissed her. A light blush fell across her face at the memory.

Yoh smiled as he set the basket down, "I knew you'd like it!" He said happily gently grabbing Anna and pulling her closer to him, "Do you know how much you mean to me?" He whispered against Anna's blonde hair.

Anna stiffened, she could feel Yoh's heart beat, it was slow and steady, while hers was about to jump out of her chest and into her throat.

Yoh pulled Anna even closer to him, "Anna..." He said softly, biting his lower lip, "...I love you."

With a burst of flames the tender moment was ruined, "Took you long enough if I do say so myself, Otouto." Asakura Hao said cheerfully.

"Hao!" Yoh said, narrowing his eyes as he stood in front of Anna.

Hao tsked him, "Now, now, there's no need to protect her from her future husband." He said, an evil grin on his face as he gazed at the blonde itako.

Anna glared, "More like he's protecting you from me!" Anna snapped.

Yoh sweatdropped as Hao chuckled pleasently, "Oh my dear itako...if only you knew."


	30. The Shaman King

**Prince Meets Princess**

**Chapter Thirty: The Shaman King**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Yoh pulled Anna even closer to him, "Anna..." He said softly, biting his lower lip, "...I love you."_

_With a burst of flames the tender moment was ruined, "Took you long enough if I do say so myself, Otouto." Asakura Hao said cheerfully._

_"Hao!" Yoh said, narrowing his eyes as he stood in front of Anna._

_Hao tsked him, "Now, now, there's no need to protect her from her future husband." He said, an evil grin on his face as he gazed at the blonde itako._

_Anna glared, "More like he's protecting you from me!" Anna snapped._

_Yoh sweatdropped as Hao chuckled pleasently, "Oh my dear itako...if only you knew."_

**OOO**

Kanna smiled widely as she stared at the people they were about to attack, "Well today is the day girls." She said glancing over her shoulder.

Macchi nodded, "We'll kill those bakas this time." She said while leaning on her broom stick.

Mari rolled her eyes, "Would bakas stop talking about it and do it!" She snapped before she muttered things under her breath.

Kanna glared, "Don't be so pushy." She snapped back, "Let's get them girls."

Tao Ren and Usui HoroHoro were still at each others throats...litrally. Ren had his hands clasped around Horo's neck, slowly choking the life out of him.

Horo, who was blue at this point was trying to kick the Chinese shaman off of him, but since the said shaman was so short...he was finding it hard to do so.

"Onii-chan! Ren! Stop it this instant!" Pirika shouted, waging her finger at the two boys. "Ren stop choking Onii-chan! He's turning blue!"

Ren glared at the blue headed boy beneath him, "That's the whole point."

"Tao Ren! You stop that right now!" Jun snapped as she walked up, Pailong following closely behind her.

Ren paused, "'Nee-san?" He said before standing up, a disappointed look on his face. If his elder sister hadn't have walked up, that blue haired baka would be dead by now.

Horo snickered as he sat up, "Ren's afaird of his older sister." He said in a mocking tone.

Ren glared, "At least I'm not afraid of my younger one." He snapped.

Horo stuck out his tongue as Pirika came up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Horo pouted, watching as she walked over to Ren and did the same thing, "That was for acting like a bunch of idiots." Pirika said glaring at both of them.

Ren opened his mouth to say something just as a bright light flew past him towards Pirika, lucky with reflexes like his he managed to grab Pirika and push her to the ground before the attack hit her. Slowly he rose up, "What in the hell?" He said holding out his hand to help Pirika up.

A low giggle filled the air, "Stupid boy." A high pitched voice said, "BABY CHUCK!"

Another series of bright lights flew towards the group. Once again Ren grabbed Pirika and jumped to safety as Horo jumped on Tamao, sheliding her from the attacks. Jun was also lifted to safety by Pailong.

After all the dust the attacks caused cleared away it revealed three girls...the Hana-gumi.

**OOO**

Anna glared at the elder Asakura, " What do you want?" She snapped.

Asakura Hao smiled widely, "Why my dear itako, I want you of course..." He paused as he turned his gaze to his twin, "...And the other half of my soul."

Anna's glare hardened, but before she said anything Yoh spoke up, "You're not getting anyhting."

Hao chuckled, "Well than I'll have to take it by force." He said with a sweet smile as he snapped his fingers. Appearing behind him was his great oversoul...Spirit of Fire.

Yoh's eyes widened, "Amidamaru." He whispered. His fateful spirit appeared next to him, "Into the Harsume." He said performing his oversoul.

Hao snorted, "You think that's enough to stop me, Otouto?" He asked mockingly with an evil smirk.

Yoh grinned, "Of course not, Aniki." He said pulling out the small bronze sword.

Hao grinned, "Going to perform you double medium are we?" He said in an amused voice as he watched Yoh's oversoul turn into a large blue sword, "Powerful, yes...but, not quite enough to stop me." He said, grinning widely as he motioned for SoF to attack.

**OOO**

Ren rolled his eyes upon seeing the Hana-gumi, "Not you again, didn't we already beat you?" He said in a bored tone.

Macchi glared, "You never beat us, we had to leave you stupid Chinese twit." She snapped, sticking her tongue out.

Ren twitched at being called a twit, "At least I'm not a girl who thinks she's powerful when she's not." He said through gritted teeth.

Kanna rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for this." She said with a sigh, "Ashcroft." She sai , snapping her fingers, summoning her aumor like oversoul.

Macchi grinned widely, "You ready for a nightmare?" She asked summoning her own oversoul, "Jack! Treak or Treat!"

Mari held up her doll by the hair, "Baby Chuck." She said in a low voice as the doll raised it's gun and began shooting.

Once again Ren jumped from the tree with Pirika, "Horo we can't fight them with the girls here!" He shouted in a very much annoyed voice.

Horo nodded, clutching Tamao.

"Pailong...stay here with Ren and Horo." Jun commanded, "Me and Tamao and Pirika will go back into the palace."

Ren nodded, "Bason!" He shouted, pulling his Kwan-Do out of seemingly no where.

Jun, Tamao, and Pirika ran off towards the palace. Tamao panted, " I have to find Master Yohmei." She panted.

Pirika nodded, "That would be a good idea."

Jun glanced behind her, catching sight of a large red figure in the distance, "The battle for the kingdom had begun."

Pirika's eyes widened as Tamao took off down the hall, "Go find Mikihisa-sama." She shouted over her shoulder.

Jun grabbed Pirika's hand and dragged her down the hall towards the King's chambers.

**OOO**

Yoh doudged the attacks, lucky Anna was too important to be harmed by Hao so she was safe...for the time being anyway.

Hao frowned, "Why are you running Otouto? Show me what your pathetic spirit can do." He growled, comanding another attack.

Yoh grinned his carefree grin, "Are you sure, Aniki, I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said holding up his sword.

Hao snorted, "You...hurt me?" He chuckled darkly, "I don't think so."

Yoh shrugged, "If you say so Aniki." He said before slashing his sword, sending a colum of red light flying towards Hao.

Hao smirked as SoF easily swipped the attack away, "You'll have to try harder than that, Otouto."

Yoh grinned, "Don't worry, Aniki, I'll defeat you." He said throwing yet another attack at Hao.

Hao snorted, "You're not even trying, Otouto." He snapped.

Yoh frowned, he didn't want to fight his twin, but his kingdom depended on it, "Well I better start trying." He said.

**OOO**

Kanna braced herself has she was thrown to the ground ground by the force of Ren's attack, "Kisama." She hissed, picking herself up off the ground.

Macchi glared, "Jack show them what a nightmare is! TREAT OR TREAT!" She bellowed sending the doll at Ren.

Ren smirked, "Why won't you pathetic weaklings just stay down?" He said, blocking the attack, "Do you really think you can defeat me, Tao Ren?"

Horo glared rolling his eyes, "Show off." He muttered as he fought the blonde headed Mari.

Mari sighed, "Mari is getting bored. Mari is tried of playing with weak stupid boys." She huffed.

Ren's mouth dropped, "Weak? You can hardly stand!"

Mari stuck her tongue out, the stopped dead, "Kanna..." She whispered in a fearful tone.

Kanna's eyes widened, "Do you feel that." She said softly.

Macchi blinked, "What is it?"

Just then Opacho appeared, "Hao-sama is in trouble!" She said, clasping her hands over her mouth, "Yoh-baka is beating him." Opacho disappeared in a flash of flames.

The Hana-Gumi returned their horrified expressions to Ren, Horo, and Pailong before they too disappeared in a burst of flames.

**OOO**

"I can't let you live if you threaten other people!" Yoh said performing is ultament attack, which proved to be just enough to hopefully deaft Hao.

Hao's eyes widened as SoF disappeared, "Y-you..." He said softly before he glared, "Mark my words Asakura Yoh, I will be Shaman King." He said before he disappeared.

Yoh stared at the spot where Hao had stood, "Is he gone?" He asked, looking at Anna.

A deep frown came across Anna's face, "For now..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It's the END! Or is it? Great way to end it. Catch my Sequel _Bitter Revenge_ It'll be up with in the month. I know there's a lot of questions still unanswered, but that's what sequels are for. And I know the fight scenes sucked...but I write romance...not fighting. If there's any questions concerning this fic or any of it's sequels, please EMAIL me since I can no longer reply to your reviews.

Thanks to all my fateful readers...esepailly sakurastar69 for whom this fic was written for and the sequels will be for her as well. While the sequel is coming out why don't you all go read some of my other fics I have everything from HaoJeanne to HaoYoh.


End file.
